Love story at school
by mechakucha no aoi neko
Summary: CHAP 4 IS UP!. "Nii-chan, kau bertengkar dengan Sasu-nii ya?" . "Kalian akan merasakan panasnya 'Neraka ala Uchiha Sasuke' khukhukhu..." . "TIDAAAAAK!" . "Neji, kita putus!" . "Ga-gaara... kau tidak serius kan?" . Yaoi, OOC, OC, full Humor and ERO XD R?
1. Chapter 1

Nyaaa... minna-sama... Mecha datang... khe...he...he... ini fic ke tiga, dan Lemon pertama Mecha. Nyanya... semoga semuanya suka ya...

Yosh! Ayo mulai

#*#*#*

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rate : M

Warning : Yaoi, Au, OOC, OC(Mohon maaf buat yang gak suka OC, Mecha ga tau lagi siapa yang mau dimasukkin, chara cewek yang lain udah dapet peran semua), lime. Cerita ini hanya cerita biasa.

Keterangan OC:

1. Uchiha Minami

Rambut biru muda agak bergelombang sebahu. Selalu memakai bando berwarna putih. Bola matanya berwarna kuning. Kulit putih. Sangat suka coklat & sayang banget ma Naru, makanya selalu dekat-dekat & manja sama Naru, adik dari Sasuke Uchiha. Fujoishi tingkat akut.

2. Rhie

rambutnya coklat bergelombang sebahu. Selalu memakai pita merah di rambutnya, bermata biru, berkulit Tan, sifatnya kekanak-kanakkan, sepupu Naruto, teman sekelas Sasuke. Fujoshi tingkat akut.

3. Namikaze Mecha

Rambut hitam di kuncir ekor kuda, mata hitam, overprotektive pada Naruto. Adik kembar Naruto. Kadang orang salah menyangka kalau Minami adalah adik Naruto, sedangkan Mecha adik Sasuke. Fujoshi tingkat akut.

#*#*#*#*#*

"Hei kau dari kelompok mana?"

"Tidak senpai, aku sudah melakukannya,"

"Ambilkan aku sepatu berwarna pelangi!"

"Di antara senpai itu, menurutmu mana yang paling tampan?"

Bising. Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan suasana Konoha Gakuen, sekolah menengah atas terbaik se-Konoha ini.

Tentu saja bising, karena hari ini, adalah hari pertama berlangsungnya MOS atau masa orientasi bagi siswa-siswi konoha gakuen. Hal ini merupakan ajang penyiksaan bagi siswa-siswi yang baru masuk, dan ajang senang-senang dan pembalasan dendam bagi para senior yang pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya juga melewati masa MOS ini.

Di koridor sekolah banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang, saling bercakap dengan teman atau melakukan hal lain, hal ini tidak jauh beda dengan suasana di dalam kelas, bahkan mungkin keributan itu memang sumber utamanya adalah dari dalam ruangan kelas khusus siswa kelas 10.

"Apa sih maumu!" dari dalam ruangan kelas 10, tepatnya 10.A, terdengar suara bentakan keras. Rupanya itu adalah suara seorang anak kelas 2 yang sedang mengintrogasi siswa baru. Siswa yang di bentak itu, berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto?.

"Heh! Jawab!" kali ini terdengar bentakkan siswa kelas 2 lainnya.

"Hyie.e. jangan bentak Nii-chanku!" bentak seorang siswi berambut hitam di kuncir tinggi dengan mata hitam kelam pada orang yang membentak Naruto tadi. Cewek itu, bernama Namikaze Mecha, adik dan saudara kembar Naruto. Mecha menatap tajam seniornya yang berambut oranye dan bertubuh tinggi besar.

Walaupun perbedaan ukuran tubuh mereka sangat besar, Mecha kelihatan sama sekali tidak takut.

"Ada urusan apa kau, Gaki!" bentak pria bertubuh besar itu.

"Hei! Dasar pengecut kau! Beraninya cuma sama perempuan" balas seorang anak perempuan lagi yang berambut biru muda bergelombang sebahu yang memakai bando warna putih, dengan mata biru yang kini berdiri di samping Mecha. Gadis itu bernama Minami.

Minami juga menatap pria bertubuh besar tadi dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Kurang ajar!" pria bertubuh besar tadi maju satu langkah ke depan, berniat menghampiri kedua siswi junior yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu tadi.

Tapi, belum sempat Senior bertubuh besar itu menghampiri kedua siswi tadi, langkahnya di potong oleh perkataan Naruto.

"Aku tidak suka ini senpai, napasku sesak dan aku tidak bisa leluasa dalam pakaian ini, aku masih mau hidup senpai," kata Naruto.

"Kenapa anak tidak tau cara berpakaian seperti kau bisa masuk Konoha Gakuen sih! Orang seperti kau ini hanya bisa menurunkan derajat Konoha Gakuen!" Naruto yang di bentak hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja. Dia sama sekali merasa tidak salah.

Jadi, sebenarnya, apa masalahnya sehingga dia jadi seperti ini? Tentu saja karena ini Konoha Gakuen

Karena Konoha Gakuen adalah sekolah terbaik di Konoha bahkan mungkin terbaik se-negara Hi, untuk masuk ke sekolah ini, tidaklah mudah.

Para siswa-siswi haruslah mempunyai 3 persyaratan utama yang dijadikan sebagai password sekolah.

Yang pertama; tampan/cantik, yang kedua; kaya, dan yang terakhir; cerdas. Tidak memiliki satu saja dari persyaratan tadi, kau akan di tendang dari Konoha Gakuen. Tapi, rupanya ini tidak berlaku bagi seorang Namikaze Naruto.

Semua orang di konoha pasti mengenal Namikaze Naruto. dia adalah anak sulung dari Namikaze Minato, wali kota Konoha yang terkenal bijak dan ramah tamah. Otomatis, Naruto sudah memenuhi persyaratan kedua untuk masuk Konoha gakuen.

Dia juga anak yang cerdas, sering mengikuti olimpiade di dalam bahkan luar negara Hi, bahkan menjadi lulusan SMP terbaik se-negara Hi. Itu berarti, tidak ada masalah juga pada persyaratan ke-tiga.

Tapi... dia bermasalah pada persyaratan pertama. Kenapa? Sebenarnya Naruto adalah anak yang sangat tampan-kalau tidak mau di bilang manis-. Dengan rambut pirang cerah, dan mata biru seindah lautan dan langit musim semi, juga ukuran badan yang mungil tapi berotot miliknya, seharusnya sudah cukup.

Tapi, masalahnya ada pada sikapnya. Cantik atau tampan yang menjadi syarat pertama di atas itu tidak hanya menilai wajah saja, tapi seluruh penampilan.

Karena konoha gakuen adalah sekolah elite yang juga berisi siswa-siswi anak para pejabat, sekolah ini jadi sama seperti sekolah bangsawan. Pakaian seragamnya berwarna putih, di balut jas biru tua dan dasi kuning bargaris hitam dengan celana panjang berwarna krem. Dengan setelan seperti itu, semua orang akan jadi seperti eksekutif muda.

Jangan salahkan Naruto kalau dia sangat amat tidak menyukai pakaian seperti itu. Dia hanya memakai kaos putih dan celana panjangnya saja. Jangan tanya di mana dasi dan jasnya, mungkin sudah di jual ke pasar loak oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Kalian ini benar-benar tidak tahu etika" bentaknya pada Naruto, Mecha dan Minami.

Jduak... 

Semua yang berada dalam kelas itu cengok saat seorang siswi berambut coklat bergelombang sebahu yang memakai pita merah, bermata biru dan berkulit tan tiba-tiba saja datang dan menendang pantat pria berambut oranye tadi sehingga pria itu jatuh tersungkur dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Rhie-neechan!" teriak Naruto, Mecha dan Minami kegirangan.

"Che... dengar satu hal Suigetsu. Jangan pernah menyentuh adik-adik kesayanganku kalau kau masih mau hidup." Kata cewek yang di panggil Rhie-neechan tadi pada pria bertubuh besar yang ternyata bernama Suigetsu

"Ada apa ini?" keributan yang terjadi di kelas itu pun sirna oleh sebuah suara datar tapi tegas dari arah pintu kelas.

"Uchiha, untung kau datang! Aku sudah bosan mengurus anak-anak ini!" kata Suigetsu sambil bangun dari tengkurapnya.

Sang Uchiha a.k.a Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan datar, lalu ke arah Mecha, berpaling ke arah Minami, dan terakhir, pada Rhie.

Ekspresi yang di tampakkan ke-empat orang itu berbeda-beda. Naruto hanya menunduk, Mecha dan Minami sedang berbisik-bisik membicarakan arti tatapan Sasuke pada Naruto, sedangkan Rhie sedang nyengir salah tingkah saat mendapat tatapan kematian dari Sasuke.

"Kau," kata Sasuke pada Naruto. Naruto tetap menunduk dengan bibir sedikit dimajukan. "Hei, kau. Aku bicara padamu bocah pirang." katanya lagi.

Naruto akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ke lapangan upacara sekarang." perintah Sasuke dengan wajah tetap datar.

"Buat apa?" tanya Naruto dengan muka polos seolah tanpa dosa.

"Hei! Hormatilah sedikit senpai yang bicara padamau! Kau tidak tahu dia ini ketua osis, hah!" bentak si pria berambut oranye

"Hie? Ketua osis?" Naruto membeo.

"Hn. Bukan hanya si bocah pirang. Semua yang tidak memakai seragam lengkap, segera ke lapangan. Kau Rhie."

"Ya?" mendengar namanya di sebut, Rhie mengeluarkan keringat dingin

"Jangan memberi contoh buruk pada juniormu." dengan itu, Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan kelas itu dan menuju ke lapangan.

Mau tidak mau, Naruto dan beberapa anak yang tidak memakai seragam lengkap mengikuti Sasuke ke lapangan.

_^_^_V^_^V_^_^_

Saat sampai di lapangan, ternyata sudah banyak siswa kelas 10 yang berkumpul. Bisa di pastikan bahwa mereka semua juga melanggar peraturan berpakaian Konoha Gakuen. Terlihat dari baju mereka yang tidak berada dalam celana atau rok mereka, juga atribut pakaian yang tidak lengkap.

Salah seorang dari anggota osis memerintahkan para siswa yang melanggar untuk berbaris dan memisahkan diri antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Naruto pun ikut dalam barisan. Dia berbaris di barisan paling belakang dan paling pojok.

Setelah barisan rapi, seorang pria berambut coklat panjang yang kita ketahui bernama Neji berdiri di depan barisan.

"Ehm... Kalian siswa-siswi calon kelas 10 Konoha Gakuen, harap tenang." suasana jadi hening. Para siswa yang tidak melanggar, siswa kelas 11 dan 12 yang menonton dari tepi lapanganpun tidak berani bersuara.

"Kalian semua di kumpulkan di sini karena kalian semua tidak mematuhi peraturan sekolah" Neji mulai bersuara.

"Kalian tidak memakai seragam kalian dengan benar. Kalian harus tahu, Konoha Gakuen adalah sekolah yang terbaik. Karena itu kalian harus bisa belajar disiplin agar bisa diterima di sekolah ini." sambungnya.

"Karena kalian tidak tahu cara berpakaian yang benar, kami yang akan mengajarkannya." kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja sudah beradda di samping Neji.

"Sasuke , apa maksudmu?" bisik Neji bingung. Sasuke menatap Neji. Setelah beberapa saat menatap mata Sasuke, Neji sepertinya mengerti apa yang di maksudkan sahabat baiknya itu. Neji menyeringai.

"Aku minta para anggota osis untuk memperbaiki pakaian para siswa ini. yang perempuan pindah tempat ke halaman belakang sekolah. Yang laki-laki tetap di sini. Anggota osis akan mengajarkan cara berpakaian yang baik pada kalian" kata Neji dengan seringai setan tersungging di bibirnya. 'Ide bagus, Sasuke' pikirnya.

Setelah para siswi pergi, anggota osis pria segera masuk ke barisan untuk merapkan seragam para siswa yang berantakan.

Sambil berjalan ke barisan paling belakang, Sasuke melihat sahabatnya Neji sedang merapikan seragam seorang pemuda berambut merah. Saat tidak ada orang lain yang memperhatikan mereka, Sasuke melihat Neji mencium bibir pemuda itu ganas.

Sasuke juga melihat Rhie, teman sekelasnya, Minami adiknya, serta Mecha bersembunyi di antara para siswa yang sedang di hukum sambil memotret adegan Neji mencium Pemuda berambut merah tadi yang baru diingatnya bernama Gaara.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil. 'Dasar fujoshi akut' pikirnya. Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya. Tujuannya hanya satu, barisan paling belakang, tempat si bocah pirang alias Naruto berada.

Saat sampai di tempat Naruto, Sasuke melihat seorang anggota osis yang di kenalnya bernama Sora ingin merapikan seragam Naruto. Sasuke segera memegang pundak Sora.

"Aku yang mengurusnya." Sora yang merasakan aura tidak enak dari pandangan Sasuke yang seolah mengatakan pergi-atau-mati itu langsung kembali ke barisan depan dan mencari siswa lain untuk dia rapikan bajunya.

Setelah Sora pergi, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Kau harus menerima hukuman akibat perbuatanmu, Namikaze-san" kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan sebuah dasi dari saku celananya.

Naruto diam saja di tempatnya sementara Sasuke menaikkan kerah bajunya dan melilitkan dasi yang dipegangnya ke lehernya.

"Kau mengerti kan apa yang ku maksudkan?" katanya sambil menurunkan kembali kerah baju Naruto.

"Tidak, memangnya apa yang ka- hmmph?" perkataan Naruto sukses terpotong saat Sasuke menarik dasi yang di pakaikannya pada Naruto dan mencium bibir sang bocah pirang.

"Mgh... mnggh..." Naruto mengerang pelan saat Sasuke memainkan lidahnya untuk menjilat bibirnya mulai dari sudut kanan bibir bawah membuat gerakan melingkar sampai ke sudut kanan bibir atasnya, membuatnya kegelian.

Sasuke lalu melepas ciuman itu. Tangannya bergerak menyimpul ikatan dasi yang di kenakan Naruto sementara mulutnya berpindah ke leher sang bocah pirang.

"Ghh... teme, hent-hentikan, nghh..." Naruto berusaha keras agar tidak mendesah akibat perlakuan sang kekasih yang sedang menjilat dan menggigit kecil lehernya.

Kekasih? Ya, kekasih. Mereka berdua sudah menjalin hubungan sejak 2 tahun lalu, sejak Naruto duduk di bangku kelas 2, dan Sasuke di kelas 3.

Naruto mendesah lega saat Sasuke menghentikan membuat tanda di lehernya. Tapi itu hanya sementara, karena...

"Bajumu keluar," Sasuke menurunkan tangannya sampai pinggang Naruto. Dia membuka kancing dan resleting celana Naruto dan menurunkannya sedikit.

"Te-teme, apa yang kau lakukan." bisik Naruto pelan, takut ada yang mendengar.

"Merapikan bajumu, Dobe." kata Sasuke sambil memasukkan baju Naruto yang keluar ke dalam celananya.

"Henghh! Teme, hentikan!" Bisik Naruto lebih keras pada kekasihnya. Ternyata tujuan Sasuke bukan hanya memasukkan baju ke dalam celana, tapi tangannya juga meremas sesuatu di balik celana itu.

"Kau kenapa, dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Aaagghhh... Tem-teme... nanti ada yang melih.. hhh... hat!" Naruto sudah mulai kesulitan bicara seiring dengan remasan Sasuke yang semakin kuat pada barangnya.

"Hm? Jadi kalau tidak ada yang melihat, kau mau Dobe?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Kali ini dia sudah menghentikan remasannya.

"A-ap-apa!" gugup Naruto.

Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan tangannya dari celana Naruto dan mengembalikan celana itu seperti sedia kala. Dia lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau harus mendapat hukuman, Namikaze-san. Selama 2 bulan aku sudah bersabar untuk tidak memakanmu agar kau bisa berkonsentrasi untuk ujianmu." bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

"Sekarang aku tidak bisa bersabar lagi." Sasuke meniup telinga Naruto. "Pulang nanti, kutunggu kau di ruang Osis." Sasuke lalu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, lalu memandang mata Naruto

"Kau harus datang. Kalau tidak..." Sasuke lalu berbalik dan berjalan pelan.

"Kalau tidak?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke lalu berbalik dan menampakkan seringainya.

"Kalau tidak, kau akan terus terbaring di tempat tidur selama seminggu." Sasuke lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang berkeringat dingin.

Saat telah sampai di barisan depan, Neji menyambut Sasuke dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar dari Naruto. Sasuke begidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Hei, Sasuke."

"Hn"

"Terima kasih. Idemu hebat." kata Neji lagi

"Hn. Berapa lama lagi acara ini selesai?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"hm? Sekarang masih jam 10 pagi, acaranya selesai jam 3. Masih 5 jam lagi." jawab Neji.

"Suruh saja semuanya pulang sekarang. Acaranya di lanjutkan besok" Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"He? Ho... aku tahu, kau pasti tidak tahan ingin cepat-cepat menemui Naruto kan?" Neji menyeringai jahil.

"Hn."

"Tidak bisa begitu, Sasuke. Aku juga ingin cepat-cepat merape Gaara. Tapi kita harus profesional sebagai ketua dan wakil ketua osis."

"Hn." tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Neji sendirian. Dia tidak peduli pada nasib Neji yang harus mengurus sekian banyak siswa kelas 10 yang harus diurusnya.

'Sial. Kenapa tadi tidak ku suruh saja dia mengikutiku ke ruang osis? Melihat muka polosnya yang sudah 2 bulan ini tidak ku lihat membuatku ingin memakannya saat ini juga.' batin Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah gedung sekolah.

Neji hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

_ _^_^_ _V^_^V_ _^_^_ _

TENG... TENG... TENG... TENG...

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Naruto yang sedari tadi tertidur saat seorang guru yang bernama Kakashi-sensei membawakan pengenalan materi yang akan mereka pelajari selama di SMA segera terbangun.

'Gawat, sudah bel. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Kalau pergi menemui Sasuke, aku yakin tidak akan selamat. Kalau tidak pergi pun juga pasti sama saja.' Pikir Naruto. Dia masih saja duduk di bangkunya meski teman-temannya sudah mulai beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

"Hei, Naruto-niichan. Ayo pulang bareng." ajak Mecha dan Minami.

"Oh? Umm... bagaimana ya?" Naruto berpikir sebentar. 'Mungkin kalau beralasan lupa, Sasuke tidak akan marah' pikirnya.

"Baiklah. Ayo Kit-"

'Kepada Namikaze Naruto, di harap segera menuju ruang osis sekarang juga. Di ulangi, kepada Namikaze Naruto, di harap segera menuju ruang osis segera. Ada beberapa berkas yang harus di urus. Ketua osis sudah menunggu. Terima kasih.'

Naruto jadi memucat saat mengenali suara yang barusan didengarnya dari speaker yang terpasang di koridor sekolah. 'Sasuke' pikirnya. Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah adik dan temannya yang tengah menyeringai.

"Wah, sayang sekali ya, niichan?. Padahal aku kira kita bisa ke toko komik bersama dulu. Ya sudah, kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu. Bye Niichan." Mecha lalu melesat keluar kelas sambil menarik tangan Minami.

Naruto berlari ke luar kelas untuk menyusul Mecha dan Minami. Ingin rasanya Naruto berteriak saat itu. Berteriak memanggil Adik dan temannya agar tidak meninggalkannya di dunia yang kejam ini. tapi apa daya, baru melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlari mengejar mereka berdua, kembali terdengar...

'Kepada Namikaze Naruto, harap ke ruang osis segera. Jangan membuat ketua Osis menunggu terlalu lama.'

'Suara itu lagi. Sasuke' pikir Naruto.

Naruto lalu masuk kembali ke dalam kelas untuk mengambil tasnya. Tapi, baru sampai di pintu, lagi-lagi...

'Kepad-'

"TEME JELEK! AKU TAHU! TIDAK USANG KAU ULANGI BERKALI-KALI!"

Kata Naruto marah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk speaker yang kebetulan tepat berada di depan pintu kelasnya. Seakan bisa mengerti keadaan si pirang yang mulai meledak, suara dari speaker hanya menjawab singkat.

'Hn.' Begitu katanya.

"Grhhh..." Naruto lalu mengambil tasnya dan segera menuju ruang Osis yang berrada di lantai 3, satu lantai di atas lantai 2 tempatnya sekarang.

_ _^_^_ _V^_^V_ _^_^_ _

Ckleek

Terdengar suara pintu di buka. Seorang remaja lelaki yang berada di dalam ruangan itu segera berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, menyambut seseorang yang sudah membuka pintu itu.

"Ck, lama sekali Dobe." Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Gomen, Teme. tadi aku sempat ke toilet dulu. Dan..." Naruto menunduk malu.

"Dan?" Sasuke penasaran.

"E-eto... Aku mendengar Neji-senpai dan Gaara. Mereka..." Naruto menunduk. Rona merah di wajahnya semakin pekat. Melihat ini, Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kau... melihat apa yang mereka lakukan Dobe?" Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya ke Naruto.

"Ti-tidak Teme! aku hanya mendengar Gaara mendesah, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Aku tidak berani melihat!"

'Hm, polos sekali si Dobe ini. dia tidak tahu kenapa si kepala merah mendesah? Walaupun belum pernah lemonan, tapi setidaknya kan dia pasti tahu kenapa, bukannya dia juga beberapa kali hampir ku rape tapi selalu gagal?' Batin Sasuke miris.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, Dobe?" Sasuke semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto yang sedari tadi bersandar pada pintu ruang Osis. Tangannya bergerak mengunci pintu itu.

"Kau tahu, Teme? Apa?" Naruto sangat antusias.

"Ini dobe"

"Ha? Apa ya-mmmmm" Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menyerang lehernya yang bebas tanpa pertahanan.

Tangan yang tadi ada di gagang pintu kini berpindah ke pinggang Naruto, manahannya agar tidak banyak bergerak sedangkan tangan yang satunya sedang berusaha membuka kancing seragam Naruto.

"Sasu hentik-hhhmmm" Bibir Sasuke kini berpindah ke arah bibir mungil Naruto, mengecupnya pelan lalu kembali berpindah area. Kali ini sasarannya adalah leher depan Naruto. Sasuke terus membuat tanda di leher kecoklatan itu.

Saat tangan Sasuke sudah berhasil membuka kancing kedua baju Naruto, Naruto yang sadar akan perbuatan Sasuke lengsung mencengkram tangan Sasuke yang sepertinya ingin melanjutkan aksinya membuka kancing baju Naruto yang lain.

"Kenapa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke kesal. Dia sangat tidak suka kalau kesenangannya terganggu.

"Berhe-henti hosh... Teme hosh... jangan sekarang hosh... hosh..." kata Naruto terbata-bata sambil berusaha bernafas normal kembali.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya, kan?"

"Shhh... ahhhh" Naruto mendesah keras saat Sasuke dengan sengaja meletakkan kakinya di antara selangkangannya dan menggesekkan lututnya pelan pada benda yang mulai menegang di balik celana seragam miliknya.

"Te-Teme!"

"Hn?"

"A-aku tidak mau... hiks... hiks... tidak hiks... mau..." bulir bening tiba-tiba saja turun dari bola mata milik Naruto.

Sasuke yang melihat ini jadi kelabakan. Dia tidak menyangka kalau perbuatannya ini akan membuat orang yang disayanginya itu menangis.

"Do-dobe, kau kenapa? Hei, hei, maafkan aku." Sasuke kini memegang kedua pipi Naruto dengan telapak tangannya, membuat Naruto mendongak iuntuk menatap kelamnya malam milik Sasuke.

Mereka berdua saling menatap dengan jarak mereka tidak berubah, masih dalam posisi Sasuke menghimpit Naruto di antara dirinya dengan pintu.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke lembut

"Ak-aku... takut..." lirih Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku... takut... kau hanya menginginkan tubuhku."

'DEG' perkataan Naruto membuat Sasuke tercengang.

"Aku takut... kau hanya ingin mencari kepuasan. Aku takut... setelah ini, kau akan meninggalkanku. Aku takut kau cum-mmmm" Perkataan Naruto kembali tertahan karena Sasuke kembali menyerang Naruto, kali ini dengan menciumnya, tepat di bibirnya.

Sasuke hanya menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto, tapi tetap saja Naruto berusaha berontak. Tangannya dia gunakan untuk mendorong dada bidang Sasuke, tapi itu percuma saja, Sasuke sama sekali tidak tergesar dari posisinya

Sasuke menatap mata Naruto, walau Naruto tidak menatapnya, melainkan memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Tatap aku, Naruto." kata Sasuke di bibir Naruto. mendengar namanya di sebut dengan benar oleh sang kekasih, bukan dengan kata 'Dobe' seperti biasanya, membuat Naruto perlahan membuka matanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata hitam bagai batu giok.

"Lihat mataku. Apa aku hanya mempermainkanmu?"

Mereka berdua terdiam

"Tid-tidak..." jawab Naruto setelah melihat ke dalam bola mata hitam Sasuke lebih jauh lagi. Tidak ada kebohongan di sana, dan tidak ada pula keraguan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Apa aku terlihat tidak mencintaimu?" Naruto terdiam lagi.

"Tidak" jawab Naruto pada akhirnya.

Masih sambil menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum lembut

"Kau, percaya padaku kan?" Tanya Sasuke. Tidak perlu di jawab sekalipun, Sasuke sudah tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Naruto saat sang pemuda pirang menekan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke, seolah menantangnya.

Sasuke membuka kedua belah bibirnya, lalu mengapit bibir atas Naruto dengan bibirnya sendiri. Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama pada bibir bawah Sasuke. Perlahan, mata mereka berdua menutup, manandakan mereka sangat menikmati ciuman yang mereka berdua lakukan.

Ciuman itu sangat lembut. Lembut, bukan ganas seperti saat Sasuke menyerang leher Naruto tadi. Kali ini, Naruto benar-benar terlena oleh pesona Sasuke. Dia membiarkan saja saat lidah Sasuke memasuki mulutnya setelah sebelumnya Sasuke menjilat-jilat bibir bawahnya sebagai tanda mina izin untuk masuk.

"Ummmnnghhhh" desahan tertahan keluar dari bibir Naruto saat lidah Sasuke menyapu langit-langit mulutnya, menggelitik pelan di daerah itu. Tangan Naruto yang tadi menahan dada Sasuke kini sudah pindah ke lehernya.

Naruto menggunakan tangannya untuk mempertahankan keseimbangannya dirinya, bersandar di pintu saja tidak cukup, dia bisa merosot jatuh andai saja tangan Sasuke tidak menahan pinggangnya, karena kakinya sudah terasa sangat lemas akibat ciuman dari Sasuke.

"Ammmnnnghhh" Kembali Naruto mengerang pelan saat lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah Sasuke.

"Ngggghh... Nnngggg..." Lidah Sasuke yang lihai, langsung memelintir lidah Naruto, lalu mengajak lidah Naruto untuk ikut bermain bersamanya.

Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Naruto. Tidak jauh, hanya beberapa centi. Sasuke lalu menjilat bibir Naruto. Naruto yang mengerti apa yang diinginkan Sasuke lalu membuka mulutnya lalu mengeluarkan lidahnya.

Ya, isyarat Sasuke kali ini adalah undangan bagi lidah Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Naruto dengan ragu-ragu menjulurkan lidahnya lebih panjang ke arah bibir Sasuke lalu menjilat pelan bibir bawahnya.

Sasuke lalu membuka mulutnya dengan maksud mempersilahkan lidah Naruto masuk, tapi Naruto tidak juga memasukkan lidahnya. Dengan sedikit kesal, Sasuke menggerakkan lidahnya untuk menjemput lidah Naruto yang masih berada di bibirnya, dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

Sasuke dan Naruto melakukan perang lidah di dalam mulut Sasuke. Walau kali ini dia yang menjadi tuan rumah, Sasuke tetap saja tidak mudah di kalahkan.

"Ummm" walaupun sudah berusaha sekeras apapun, tetap saja Naruto yang kalah. Tapi, Sasuke memposisikan lidahnya berada di bawah lidah Naruto, seolah mengijinkan lidah Naruto untuk menjelajah isi mulutnya. Naruto walaupun awalnya ragu, tapi dia tetap melakukannya, menjilat seluruh bagian dalam mulut Sasuke.

"Mmmmm" Sasuke sedikit mengerang saat Naruto bermain pelan di langit-langit mulutnya.

"Ngghhh" Dan saat Naruto lengah, Sasuke dengan cepat menghisap lidahnya kuat hingga membuat Naruto mendesah tertahan. Sasuke lalu mendorong lidah Naruto untuk kembali ke dalam mulutnya sendiri, dan kal ini Sasuke yang melakukan penjelajahan dalam mulut Naruto.

Tapi, belum lama Sasuke menjelajah bagian-bagian mulut Naruto, Naruto sudah mendorong dadanya, tanda bahwa dia sudah kehabisan napas. Dengan enggan, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, dan kini dia asik memandangi wajah Naruto.

Wajah Naruto yang memerah karena kehabisan napas, dengan napas terengah-engah, mata biru yang kini agak sayu, serta saliva yang ada di sekitar bibirnya, terlihat sangat menggoda di mata Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto. Lidahnya terjulur, dia lalu menjilat sisa-sisa saliva yang menetes di wajah Naruto.

"Engghh, Teme..."

Sasuke mengikuti jalur yang dilewati saliva-saliva Naruto. Lidahnya menjilat mulai dari dagu, ke rahang bawahnya, lalu titik terakhir, leher tan Naruto.

"Anghhh... Nnnggggg... Aaahhhhh" Naruto terus mendesah. Dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya, apalagi ketika permainan lembut Sasuke mulai berubah menjadi ganas.

"Aaaahhhh" Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto, hingga kini Naruto menghadap pintu. Sasuke menyerang tengkuk Naruto dengan mulutnya. Dia juga menggesekkan kejantanannya yang masih terbalut celana seragam dengan pantat kenyal Naruto. Dan tangannya membuka kancing baju Naruto yang belum sempat dibukanya tadi, dan mulai menggerayangi tubuh itu dari belakang.

"Aaahhhh... aaahh... hhh... haahhh! Nnnn... aaaahhhh" Mendapat serangan seperti ini dari Sasuke, Naruto seakan sudah benar-benar melupakan logikanya, apalagi ketika Sasuke memajukan pinggulnya, sehingga pantat Naruto terdorong, dan membuat kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi bergesekkan dengan pintu.

"Mghhh... hhh... mnnggg" di sela-sela desahannya, Naruto menjulurkan tangannya ke belakang, untuk meraih kepala Sasuke dan menekannya dan sekali-kali menjambak rambut spike hitam itu. Dia lalu mengalungkan tangannya ke tengkuk Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali membalikkan tubuh Naruto menghadapnya. Kini dia menyerang salah satu titik di dada Naruto yang cukup bidang. Sementara mulutnya mengulum titik itu, tangannya sibuk melepaskan seragam Naruto dari tubuhnya. Setelah seragam itu lepas, Sasuke membuang seragam itu entah kemana.

"U-ungghhhh" Naruto kembali mendesah tidak karuan. Tangan Naruto juga tidak tinggal diam. Jemari kecoklatan Naruto sekarang sedang membuka kancing-kancing baju Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu kembali mencium bibir Naruto. Ciuman kali ini ciuman yang panas. Saat Sasuke dan Naruto berciuman, Naruto berhasil melepaskan baju seragam Sasuke, dan Sasuke lalu mendudukkan Naruto di lantai, lalu menuntunnya berbaring tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Mmmgggghhh... aaaahhhh... aaaahhhh... aaahhh" Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dengan Sasuke lalu mendesah keras saat Sasuke saling menggesekkan kejantanan mereka dengan posisi Sasuke menindih tubuh Naruto.

Sasuke lalu berpindah area ke leher Naruto yang sebelumnya berwarna tan, kini sudah penuh dengan kissmark karya Sasuke tadi. Tapi, sepertinya itu belum cukup buat Sasuke, karena detik berikutnya Sasuke kembali menggigit lalu menghisap leher Naruto lagi.

"A-akh! Aahhhh... aaahhhh... mmmnnnnn." erangan Naruto terdengar semakin erotis di telinga Sasuke, semakin membuatnya menggila dan membuat kejantanannya menegang.

"Mmghhh" Sasuke mengerang pelan di sela-sela kegiatannya membuat kissmark di leher Naruto saat Naruto dengan nakalnya meremas kejantanan Sasuke dengan tangan kananya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memelintir pelan tonjolan di dada Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan membuat kissmarknya. Dia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Naruto dan meniupnya pelan.

"Kau... sudah tidak sabar ya, Dobe?" bisik Sasuke menggoda.

"Di-diam kau, Teme!" balas Naruto. Sasuke tidak perlu melihat wajah Naruto, dia sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Naruto saat ini, ekspresi wajah yang gugup, dengan rona mereh di wajahnya. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kau yakin mau melakukan ini, Dobe?" bisik Sasuke. Kali ini Sasuke mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya, dengan menjadikan kedua tangannya yang diletakkannya di samping kepala Naruto sebagai tumpuannya, lalu menatap langsung mata Naruto.

Mendapat tatapan langsung dari Sasuke, membuat wajah Naruto memerah lagi.

"Perlukah ku jawab, Teme? kau pasti sudah tau jawabannya kan?" jawab Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"Hei, tatap aku." kata Sasuke sambil menyentuhkan tangannya ke pipi Naruto yang memiliki tiga garis halus.

Naruto menatap mata Sasuke.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Aku mulai, ya?" katanya lagi.

"Hm." jawab Naruto.

_Dak! Dak! Dak!_

Baru saja Sasuke ingin membuka celana Naruto, terdengar suara pintu ruang osis yang mereka tempati di ketuk dengan kasar, lebih seperti di dobrak.

Awalnya Sasuke tidak mau memperdulikan ketukan itu, tapi setelah ketukannya semakin keras dan mengganggu, Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya yang menindih Naruto lalu dengan kesal, dia berjalan ke arah pintu sambil menggeram kesal.

"Kyaaaa" Saat pintu terbuka, tampaklah tiga gadis yang sedang memegang tisue berwarna merah yang langsung berteriak gaje. Jangan lupakan, kalau Naruto tadi sudah melepaskan seragam Sasuke, sehingga kini Sasuke bertelanjang dada.

"Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak ketiga cewek tadi yang ternyata adalah Rhie, Mecha dan Minami saat melihat ke balik punggung Sasuke, ada Naruto yang sedang terduduk dengan tubuh yang penuh kissmark.

"Kuso" kata Sasuke saat menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dia sudah akan menutup kembali pintu saat Mecha dan Minami menyusup masuk ke ruangan itu dan berkeliling ruang osis.

"Keluar sekarang." kata Sasuke datar tapi penuh aura membunuh.

"Hei, hei , Sasuke. Kau dengar dulu. Sebaiknya jangan menggrepe Naru-chan di sini."

Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata dari Rhie hanya menunduk malu.

"Hn?" kata Sasuke sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Tadi kami melihat Asuma-sensei menggiring Sakura, Ino, Karin dan Tayuya ke kantor. Asuma sensei mendapati mereka berciuman di kelas yang sudah kosong."

"Karena itu, lanjutkan di rumah saja ya?" kata Minami sambil memberikan baju seragam pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Rupanya dia dan Mecha tadi sedang mencari baju seragam Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hn." kata Sasuke lalu mengambil seragamnya. Naruto juga sudah memakai seragamnya. Tepat saat saat Sasuke selesai berpakaian, Asuma-sensei datang.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Asuma-sensei.

"Oh, tidak ada apa-apa pak. He... he... he... Bapak sedang apa?" tanya Rhie pada Asuma-sensei.

"Hanya swiping sore. Kalian sebaiknya cepat pulang."

"Ya, pak." jawab siswa-siswi di ruangan itu. Saat Asuma-sensei pergi, Naruto segera menarik tangan Mecha keluar ruangan. Tapi, saat mereka sudah berjalan beberapa meter, Mecha kembali ke dalam ruangan lagi dan berkata

"Sasuke-niichan, malam ini datang ke rumah ya? Lanjutkan yang tadi, nanti kusiapkan semuanya." Mecha lalu berbalik dan berlari menyusul Naruto.

Sementara itu, Sasuke menyeringai senang.

"Mau ikut malam ini?" tanya Sasuke pada Rhie dan Minami yang sedari tadi tidak bersuara. Rhia dan Minami langsung menyeringai penuh arti. Mereka bertiga lalu keluar dari ruangan osis itu, dan berjalan pulang.

Dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, terdapat pikiran yang sama...

'Malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang. Khu... khu... khu...' kira-kira begitulah isi pikiran mereka bertiga.

Tbc

A.N: Yosh... hot nggak? Gomen, lemonnya Mecha potong, abisnya kepanjangan. Review ya... kalau nggak di review, Mecha nggak publish lanjutannya #plak#. Oh ya, ada yang mau gambar SasuNaru lemonan? Mecha punya, kalau mau, add Mecha di fb "Namikaze Mecha", nanti Mecha tag gambarnya. Buat teman-teman yang udah kenal Mecha di fb & mau gambarna juga, bilang ma Mecha ya, Mecha gak berani tag sembarangan, takutnya kalian semua pada alim, bukan Otak Mesum kayak Mecha, hehehe. Yosh, review ya... Arigato...

Mechakucha no aoi neko a.k.a Namikaze Mecha a.k.a Mecha-chan

Review please...


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Nya.a.a.a.a.a minna-sama…. Saya datang… kekeke. Oh ya, minna, Mecha mau memperkenalkan seseorang, dia ini Semenya Mecha, namanya Eiyu. #Nyodorin Eiyu#

Mecha: #bisik-bisik# Heh! Baka Eiyu! Kasih salam cepetan!

Eiyu: Hn, hallo.

Mecha: (=_=)" dasar manusia stoic irit kata…

Eiyu: Hn.

Mecha: V(_ _)" Minna-sama langsung aja yah…

#*#*#* ~(^_^)~ #*#*#*

Balesan buat yang nggak login:

**-Muthiamomogi**

Kekeke, ini dah update. Mohon RnR lagi ya…

**-Just ryu**

Kekeke #senang di bilang keren# ini dah di update, mohon review lagi ya… ngomong-ngomong, bagi apelnya dong… #jduak# 

**-Kiryuu**

Kekeke, ini dah update. Review lagi ya…

**-Manami love Sasunaru**

Kekeke, Minami ini chara buatan Rhie-chan loh… review lagi ya…

**-Tsukiyomi Hikari**

Ini dah update. Jangan banyakan ketawa, ntar keselek loh, kekeke. Review lagi ya…

-**Uchiha Rin Katsuya**

Wah, Rin jatuh. Hati-hati loh~ hehehe. Mohon RnR di chapter ini juga ya…

**-Rizqie is the best**

Hahaha, ini kelanjutannya. Mohon reviewnya lagi ya…

**-Fi suki suki**

Wahaha Fi-chan, ternyata Fi juga baca fic beginian ya? #Nyengir watados# hehehe, ini dah di update, mohon reviewnya lagi ya…

#*#*#* ~(^_^)~ #*#*#*

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rate : M

Warning : Yaoi, Au, OOC, OC (Mohon maaf buat yang gak suka OC, Mecha ga tau lagi siapa yang mau dimasukkin, chara cewek yang lain udah dapet peran semua), lime. Cerita ini hanya cerita biasa.

#*#*#* ~(^_^)~ #*#*#*

'Hei, Mecha. Semua sudah siap?'

"Ya. Kalian bertiga cepatlah datang. Semuanya sedah kuatur."

'Bagus! Kami sudah di perjalanan, sebentar lagi sampai.'

"Ku tunggu. Jaa nee~"

'Jaa~'

Klik

Terdengar suara flip handphone yang di tutup. Seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam terlihat menyeringai di kegelapan malam. Mata hitamnya berkilat-kilat.

"Niichan, bersiaplah untuk malam ini. Khuhuhu" Kata anak perempuan itu lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Rupanya sedari tadi dia sedang menelpon seseorang di teras rumahnya.

Melihat seringaiannya yang kelewat lebar itu, seakan-akan kita semua bisa tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Sesuatu yang buruk…

#*#*#*#*#*#*

Ckleeek

Sebuah pintu bercat coklat tua terbuka oleh seorang remaja berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru. Remaja pirang itu hanya memakai handuk setengah paha yang melilit pinggangnya. Tampaknya, dia baru saja selesai mandi. Terlihat dari tetesan air dari rambutnya.

"Aaahhhh segarnya… brrr tapi dingin juga. Yosh, pakai ba-"

"KYAAAAA" perkataan si remaja pirang terpotong oleh teriakan keras dari ruangan yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat si pirang berada.

"Mecha!" teriak si pirang yang langsung berlari menuju ruangan di mana suara tadi berasal, yang rupanya adalah dapur.

Sampai di dapur, si pirang mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok yang berteriak tadi. Dapat! Sosok yang berteriak tadi sedang terduduk di lantai sambil mencengkram tangannya.

"Mecha! Ada apa! Hei!" si pirang mengguncang bahu sosok di lantai yang ternyata adalah Mecha itu keras.

"Ni-niichan…" kata Mecha pada si pirang a.k.a Naruto, kakaknya.

"Y-ya?"

"Ini." Mecha menjulurkan tangannya pada Naruto, dan…

"GYYYAA tanganmu berdarah! Aduh! Aduh! Bagaimana ini! Sini! Sini!" Naruto menarik tangan Mecha dan memasukkan jarinya yang terluka ke dalam mulutnya. Naruto menjilat pelan luka itu untuk memberhentikan darahnya. Setelah di rasanya cukup, Naruto melepaskannya.

"Kenapa bisa sampai luka sih?" tanya Naruto khawatir pada adiknya.

"Itu… aku sedang mengiris batangan coklat sekalian mau buat masakan buat niichan. Karena terburu-buru, jadinya jariku terluka." Jawab Mecha sambil berdiri. Naruto pun ikut berdiri.

"Memangnya para pelayan ada di mana? Kenapa kau yang membuat makanan?"

"Hari ini para pelayan di liburkan." Jawab Mecha.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Entahlah. Oh ya niichan, aku mau pergi belanja dulu, bahan makanan kita habis. Kau yang lanjutkan mengiris coklatnya ya…"

"Eh? Kau mau pergi dengan siapa?"

"Minami dan Rhie-neechan. Jaa nee~" dengan itu, Mecha berlari keluar.

#*#*#*#* ~(^_^)~ #*#*#*

"Bagaimana Mecha?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat saat Mecha keluar dari rumahnya.

"Beres! Jadwal rapat Tou-san sudah ku atur ulang, pelayan semua juga sudah ku pulangkan."

"Jadi, Naruto sendirian di rumah?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut spike hitam dan bermata hitam, dia Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ha'i. Sasuke nii-chan berjuang ya! Kami bertiga pergi dulu, jaa~" dengan itu, ketiga gadis yang ada di situ beranjak pergi, meninggalkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan seringaian aneh bermain di bibirnya.

#*#*#* ~(^_^)~ #*#*#*

_Sasuke's POV_

Hari in si Dobe sendirian di rumah. Kali ini dia tidak akan bisa lolos lagi. Tidak ada para pelayan yang akan mengganggu, tidak ada Minato-jiisan yang akan mengajakku bercerita tentang bisnis seperti terakhir kali aku ke sini, dan yang paling penting, tidak ada Asuma-sensei yang sudah mengacaukan rencanaku tadi sore lagi.

Cklleeekk

Aku membuka pintu rumah si Dobe. Hal yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah ruang tamu sederhana tapi tersusun rapi dan indah dengan gaya yang khas. Hm, walau menjadi seorang wali kota, Minato–jiisan tetap saja tidak mau pamer dan menghambur-hamburkan uang hanya untuk membeli barang-barang mewah yang tidak ada artinya.

"Hmm… hhmm… hhhmm…"

Samar-samar, aku mendengar suara seseorang bersenandung. Itu pasti si Dobe. Suaranya berasal dari dapur. Hhh… apa yang dilakukannya jam segini di dapur?

_End Sasuke's POV_

_Normal POV_

Pemuda berambut hitam den bermata hitam bernama Sasuke itupun berjalan ke arah dapur yang letaknya berseberangan dengan ruang tamu tempatnya berada sekarang. Langkah pelannya sangat pasti. Gema langkah kakinya terdengar seperti lantunan bunyi teratur.

Karena langkahnya yang lebar, tidak berapa lama kemudian, Sasuke sampai di dapur.

"Dob-" Sasuke tercekat. Dia yang sebelumnya ingin mengagetkan Naruto, malah jadi kaget sendiri. Kenapa? Karena pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat ini benar-benar menggoda imannya.

Yang dilihatnya adalah sosok malaikat berambut pirang yang hanya memakai handuk setengah paha saja di tubuhnya. Dan tunggu, di tengkuknya, tampak ada simpul pita berwarna kuning cerah. Tampaknya, si malaikat yang adalah Naruto sedang memakai celemek berwarna kuning.

Melihat Naruto seperti ini saja sudah membuat Sasuke merasakan sempit pada celana jeans hitamnya.

Tubuh berukuran sedang yang cukup berotot itu, rambut pirang yang biasanya acak-acakkan yang kini agak layu dan memanjang karena basah, kulit tan yang mulus itu, suara senandungannya yang merdu, jangan lupa, paha mulus yang tidak tertutupi handuk putih. Sasuke sudah bisa membayangkan, apa yang ada di antara kedua paha itu.

Perlahan, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto. Naruto tampaknya tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Sasuke. Dia terus saja mengiris batangan coklat berbentuk silinder yang besarnya pas di genggaman tangannya dengan santai.

Saat sudah dekat, Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya, dan langsung memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

Set

"UWAAAA"

Sret… sret… sret…

"AAKKHHH"

Sasuke yang memeluk Naruto secara tiba-tiba ternyata mengagetkannya. Naruto yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba di peluk, memberontak. Refleks, dia menggerakkan pisau yang di pegangnya ke segala arah, sampai tangan yang memeluknya lepas, dia langsung berbalik dan berniat menghajar orang yang memeluknya tadi.

"Berani sekali kau!" teriak Naruto. Dia lalu mengayunkan pisau di tangannya untuk memberi pelajaran si pemeluk tadi. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Naruto mengayunkan pisaunya sekuat tenaga. Dia tidak melihat dengan jelas siapa yang memeluknya tadi, dia hanya melihat siluet hitam saja.

'Tunggu, siluet hitam?' pikir Naruto

Srat

"Aaakhh…"

"Tem-temee.."

"Do… be…"

~ to be continue… #plak# nggak ding, cuma mau bilang, ada pergantian POV, khehehe #jduak# ~

_Sasuke POV_

"Aaakhh" aku tidak bisa menahan erangan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulutku saat sesuatu yang tajam yang di pegang si Dobe menggores kulitku.

"Tem-temee.." dengan tidak memperdulikan sakit yang kurasakan, ku tatap mata Dobe-ku. Dari bola mata sapphirenya, aku bisa melihat pancaran kekhawatiran yang besar.

Senang rasanya melihat Dobe ini khawatir padaku. Tapi tunggu dulu. Bukannya tadi dia mengayunkan sesuatu? Tadi itu apa?

Eh? Tangan Naruto terjulur ke arahku. Ku tolehkan kepalaku mengikuti arah di mana tangannya berada, dan yang ku temukan harus membuatku menelan ludah paksa.

"Do… be…" kataku pada sosok di depanku tanpa berpaling padanya. Tentu saja, aku masih asik menatap horor benda runcing dan tajam yang tepat berada satu centi dari leherku.

"Kau… mau membunuhku, Dobe?" tanyaku pada Naruto yang sekarang sudah menjauhkan pisau yang di pegangnya dari leherku. Mataku terus mengikuti gerakan tangan Naruto yang memegang pisau itu. Agak begidik juga membayangkan nyawaku hampir saja melayang hanya karena ingin memeluk pacarku sendiri.

"Teme, tidak! Aku tidak sengaja! Kau, kau mengagetkanku. Aku kan jadi, aku kag- kau mana? Akhhh-"

"Hei, hei Dobe, apa yang kau katakan, tenanglah." Kataku pada Naruto yang tampaknya sangat panik sampai dia tidak bisa berkata dengan benar. Lucu juga melihat wajahnya seperti ini.

"Maaf, Teme. Aku kira tadi kau orang lain. Kau terluka?"

"Hm, tidak." Jawabku atas pertanyaannya tadi. Kulihat dia bernafas lega. Wajahnya jadi tambah lucu.

Karena gemas, aku mengangkat tangan kiriku, dan menjulurkannya ke arah helai pirang kekasihku ini, untuk mengacak rambutnya seperti biasa. Dia yang melihatku mengangkat tanganku, jadi mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajahku ke tanganku. Dan seketika itu juga aku melihatnya membelalakkan mata birunya. Hm, dia jadi lebih kelihatan imut.

"UWWAAAA" hm, si Dobe berteriak. Suaranya merdu. Eh, berteriak? Ada apa?

_End Sasuke's POV_

_Normal POV_

"UWWAAAA" teriak Naruto setelah melihat tangan Sasuke.

"Hei Dobe! Ada apa?"

"DARAH!"

"Hah?"

"Tanganmu berdarah, Teme!"

Sasuke lalu melihat telapak tangan kirinya. Benar saja, ada darah di sana. Rupanya rasa perih yang dari tadi di rasakannya salah satunya berasal dari telapak tangannya. Telapak tangannya terluka mulai dari pangkal ibu jari sampai bagian tengah telapak tangannya. Luka kecil memang, tapi tetap saja berdarah.

"Hm, ini hanya luka kec-"

Set

Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Dia kaget sekali karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto menarik tangannya yang terluka lalu mengecupnya. Mungkin, di bilang mengecup juga tidak tepat, intinya, Naruto menjilat luka di tangan Sasuke dan sesekali menghisapnya pelan, agar darahnya berhenti dan lukanya menutup.

Tapi, lain Sasuke, lain Naruto. Sasuke yang diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Naruto, napasnya mulai sedikit memburu, mengingat bagaimana lidah kekasihnya bermain di telapak tangannya. Dia malah membayangkan kalau lidah itu berada di penisnya.

Naruto lalu melepaskan ciuman penyembuhnya pada tangan Sasuke. Sasuke agak sedikit kecewa akan hal ini.

"Nah, darahnya sudah berhenti." Kata Naruto senang. "Tidak ada lagi yang luka kan, Teme?"

"Hn."

"Haah, kau ini! Selalu saja men- hei! Apa yang di lehermu itu?" Tanya Naruto. Dia lebih mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sasuke dengan menarik bagian depan baju kaos hitam yang di kenakan Sasuke hingga Sasuke menempelnya.

"Apa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke penasaran, kali ini dia tidak bisa melihat ada apa dengan lehernya, tentu saja karena tidak sampai.

"Ah! Le-lehermu juga luka, Teme! Darahnya tidak berhenti keluar!" panik Naruto

"Ap- hei cepat lakukan sesuatu, aku bisa kehabisan darah."

"Menunduk sedikit, Teme."

"Apa?" walaupun bingung, Sasuke tetap merendahkan tubuhnya. Dan saat itulah Naruto berjinjit sedikit lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Sasuke, dan…

Menghisap pelan di sana…

Suasana yang tadi panik kini tenang dan hening. Sasuke yang tadi ikut terbawa suasana panik Naruto pun tidak lagi bersuara. Dia terlalu kaget, tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan menghisap luka di lehernya. Tapi, tetap saja Sasuke menikmatinya.

"Ssshhh" Sasuke sedikit mendesah saat Naruto menghisap kuat lehernya dan memainkan lidahnya di leher Sasuke. Sasuke harus menggigit bibirnya sendiri agar tidak mendesah lepas akibat perbuatan Naruto.

Naruto bukannya tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya saat ini, dengan posisi mereka yang saling menempel seperti itu, Naruto bisa merasakan sesuatu di balik jeans hitam Sasuke mengeras dan mengenai perutnya. Tapi, entahlah. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan itu.

Naruto terus menjilat dan menghisap leher Sasuke. Bukan hanya di tempat luka goresan pisau tadi, tapi juga di bagian lainnya. Naruto menggunakan pola yang sama setiap kali menghisap leher Sasuke. Naruto menggerakkan lidahnya naik turun di leher Sasuke, seperti menjilat es krim, lalu menyapunya dari kiri ke kanan, lalu menghisapnya kuat.

Sasuke hanya diam saja menikmati permainan Naruto. Dia terus terdiam, bahkan sampai Naruto melepaskan hisapannya dan ganti memandang matanya. Dalam posisi mereka berdua yang menempel, Sasuke pun merasakan kalau Naruto ikut menegang di bawah sana.

Sasuke lalu menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi agak menunduk, sedangkan Naruto mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas pinggiran wastafel yang agak sejajar dengan perutnya tempat dia mengiris coklat batangan tadi, hingga dia jadi sedikit lebih tinggi dari Sasuke, padahal sebelumnya tingginya hanya sampai di hidung Sasuke.

Naruto menatap mata Sasuke, lalu bibirnya. Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuhkan ibu jarinya ke bibir Sasuke, sedangkan jari-jarinya yang lain ada di bawah dagu Sasuke, hingga Sasuke jadi agak mendongak

Sasuke sedikit meringis saat ibu jari Naruto menyentuh bibirnya. Rupanya, bibir Sasuke sedikit terluka dan berdarah karena dia terlalu keras menggigitnya. Sasuke bisa melihat ada setitik darah di ibu jari Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai senang dalam hati. Dia tahu kalau Naruto sangat tidak suka melihat darah, bahkan bisa di bilang dia benci melihatnya. Dia akan sangat panik dan akan membersihkan darah itu bagaimana pun caranya agar tidak perlu melihatnya lagi.

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto, sedangkan tangannya dia letakkan di atas paha Naruto yang tertutup celemek kuning bergambar jeruk.

"Bibirmu, juga berdarah, Teme." Kata Naruto pelan.

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, dia malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto. Di saat seperti ini, kata-kata sama sekali tidak ada artinya. Naruto juga mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Dia membuka belahan bibirnya, agak memiringkan kepalanya dan semakin mempertipis jaraknya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke juga membuka belahan bibirnya, menunggu bibir Naruto menyentuh bibirnya. Saat bibir mereka berdua sudah dekat, hanya tinggal beberapa inchi saja, bahkan hidung naruto sudah menyentuh hidung Sasuke, Naruto berhenti dan menatap mata Sasuke. Rupanya dia agak ragu.

Naruto memundurkan kepalanya. Tapi, sebelum jarak mereka berdua berkurang, Sasuke memegang dagu Naruto, sebagai isyarat agar dia tidak menghentikan apa yang ingin dia lakukan sebelumnya.

Naruto kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke. Kali ini dia benar benar menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Naruto menjilat jilat bibir Sasuke. Dia menjilat sangat pelan, seakan takut kalau gerakan lidahnya akan membuat bibir Sasuke terluka. Setelah di jilat-jilat, Naruto menghisap bibir Sasuke pelan, lalu di lepas, dan kembali menghisapnya.

Sasuke harus mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak ikut menghisap dan melumat bibir Naruto. Dia tetap membiarkan Naruto bermain sendiri di bibirnya.

Naruto terus asik dengan kegiatannya. Jilat, hisap, jilat, hisap. Terus begitu. Kadang, dia juga memasukkan seluruh bibir bawah Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya, dan memijitnya dengan bibirnya, lalu Naruto menghisap bibir Sasuke sambil memundurkan kepalanya hingga bibir Sasuke terlepas dari bibirnya, kemudian dia kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke, dan menggunakan giginya untuk menggapai bibir Sasuke, lalu kembali memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto berhenti dari kegiatannya. Dia tidak lagi menjilat dan menghisap bibir Sasuke, tapi tetap saja tidak juga menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke. Masih sambil tetap saling menempelkan bibir, Sasuke dan Naruto bertatapan, saling menyelami mata pasangan masing-masing.

Naruto lalu berkedip beberapa kali, lalu mulai bergerak ingin menjauh dari Sasuke. Dan, saat itu jugalah Sasuke kehilangan kesabarannya. Walau Naruto bergerak menjauh perlahan, Sasuke malah bergerak secepa kilatr menggapai bibir Naruto, seakan takut tidak bisa menggapai bibir kekasihnya itu seandainya bibir itu jauh sedikit saja darinya.

"Umghh…" Naruto agak kaget dengan tindakan Sasuke. Dia agak terdorong ke belakang, tapi dengan cepat dia menyesuaikan diri. Naruto memperbaiki posisi duduknya lalu mengikuti permainan Sasuke yang kali ini lembut tapi agak menuntut. Mereka berdua saling melumat.

"Ghhhh" Naruto sedikit mengerang saat merasakan dingin di bagian depan tubuhnya. Rupanya Sasuke sudah membuka celemek kuning yang di kenakannya. Tangannya pun kini sedang meraba pinggang Naruto, berusaha mencari dimana ujung handuknya. Setelah dapat, Sasuke menariknya.

Tanpa diminta, Naruto membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan lidah Sasuke masuk, yang tentu saja disambut senang oleh Sasuke yang langsung menyusupkan lidahnya ke mulut Naruto.

"Nngghh…" Naruto kembali mengerang saat merasakan lidah Sasuke menyentuh ujung lidahnya. Sasuke memang sengaja ingin menggoda Naruto dengan hanya menyentuh ujung lidahnya saja, bukan memelintirnya. Dia ingin lihat bagaimana reaksi Naruto. Dan, binggo. Naruto yang tadi hanya mempersilahkan Sasuke yang mendominasi kini ikut menggerakkan lidahnya. Dia membalas menyentuh ujung lidah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang senang dengan reaksi Naruto langsung tersenyum di antara ciumannya. Dia melepaskan ciumannya sebentar, lalu menatap Naruto dari jarak kurang dari 4 cm. Naruto terlihat agak kecewa saat Sasuke memutus ciuman mereka, tapi saat melihat Sasuke menatapnya, dia jadi bingung.

Sasuke tahu penyebab Naruto bingung. Dia langsung menjulurkan lidahnya. Hanya menjulurkan saja, tidak menyentuhkannya ke bibir Naruto, tapi Naruto mengerti apa yang diinginkan Sasuke. Dia langsung menjulurkan lidahnya, mengaitkannya dengan lidah Sasuke, lalu membawa lidah Sasuke masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Tangan Sasuke yang tadi melepas handuk Naruto kini ganti mengelus perut dan dadanya, sedangkan tangan Naruto mulai mencengkram kerah baju kaos Sasuke, lalu pindah ke lehernya, meremas rambut spike hitamnya, lalu menarik lehernya agar ciuman mereka berdua semakin dalam.

"Aanggghhh… aahh… kkkhhhaaahhh" Naruto tidak bisa menahan suaranya keluar saat Sasuke melepas ciuman mereka dan menyerang lehernya. Dengan posisi Naruto yang kini sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, Sasuke jadi mudah menyerang lehernya yang tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

"Mmmm… uuhh… unggh… a-aahh…." Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas sementara Sasuke menghisap lehernya kuat. Hal ini tentu saja memudahkan Sasuke. Sasuke jadi lebih leluasa menyerang leher depan Naruto. Menggigit, menjilat, hisap. Terus saja Sasuke melakukan itu, sampai leher Naruto yang bekas merah kissmark buatan Sasuke sebelumnya memudar jadi kentara sekali.

Mendengar suara Naruto yang terus-terusan mendesah menggoda membuat Sasuke menggila. Dia menyerang Naruto lagi, kali ini di dadanya. Sasuke memainkan lidahnya di puting kiri Naruto, sambil tangannya membuka bajunya sendiri. Setelah bajunya lepas, Sasuke berhenti menjamah tubuh Naruto. Dia sedikit menjauh dari Naruto untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan kekasihnya itu.

Naruto terlihat sangat menggiurkan di mata Sasuke. Dengan rambut yang agak lepek dan semakin acak-acakan, dada dan leher penuh kissmark, nafas yang terengah dengan bibir yang sangat merah, dan baru kali ini Sasuke perhatikan kalau kekasihnya itu mempunyai tato berbentuk spiral di perutnya yang berwarna merah. Dengan tubuh yang penuh keringat, kaki yang tergantung indah, dan kejantanan yang mengacung tinggi, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa tidak mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Aphh- apa… yang hh… kau… lihat… hhhh Teme…" kata Naruto sambil berusaha menetralkan napasnya.

"Hanya pemandangan indah, Dobe." Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Matanya meneliti seluruh isi dapur tempatnya berada, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Dan, matanya tertumbuk pada celemek kuning di bawah kaki Naruto. Sasuke menyeringai lalu menunduk mengambil celemek itu, lalu menyobek tali pengikatnya.

"Apa maksud-Hei!" Naruto kaget. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mengikat tangannya dengan sesuatu yang dia tidak tahu apa, dan menutup matanya. "Teme… apa ini… lepas…"

"Tidak, Dobe. Seperti ini lebih baik." Kata Sasuke sambil memperhatikan benda kuning yang menutupi mata Naruto. rupanya dia menggunakan tali dari celemek Naruto untuk mengikat tangan dan menutup matanya. Mata Sasuke berkeliling lagi, lalu berhenti pada sebuah pita berwarna merah besar di samping sebatang coklat berbentuk silinder. Pita itu sepertinya berasal dari coklat itu.

Sasuke segera menyambar pita besar yang kebetulan panjang itu dan menyimpulnya di leher Naruto, membentuk simpul kupu-kupu yang lucu di bagian samping lehernya. Sekarang Naruto benar-benar terlihat seperti mangsa empuk bagi Sasuke.

"Teme! Cepat lepas ini! Aku tidak suk-Aaaahhhhnnn" Naruto tidak meneruskan kata-katanya karena Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menjilat penisnya, lalu mengecup ujungnya. "Te-temeeee…"

Sasuke lalu menghisap pelan kepala penis Naruto, kemudian memasukkan seluruhnya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Nnnnn…. Aaaahhhhngghhh… nnnggghhh… aahhhhh" Naruto mendesah sejadinya saat Sasuke memaju-mundurkan kepalanya sambil menghisap kuat kejantanannya.

"Uunggghh… aannnhhhh… aaahhh…"

'Mmngghh… uunnhh… aaaa…"

"Themeee… hhh… aaanggghhh… aaahhhh…" Saat Sasuke merasakan penis Naruto semakin menegang, dia malah berhenti bergerak dan mengeluarkan penis Naruto dari mulutnya, lalu dengan ibu jarinya, dia menutup lubang kecil di ujung kejantanan Naruto.

"Them-temee… apa yang kau hhh… lakukan arghhh… Lephhasshhh arghhh…" kesal Naruto sambil mengayunkan kaki kananya berusaha melepaskan jari Sasuke dari barangnya, berhubung tangannya sedang diikat, tapi karena kejantanannya sangat tegang, sedikit saja dia bergerak malah membuatnya semakin tersiksa karena tidak bisa mengeluarkan apa yang ditahannya sedari tadi.

"Sebut namaku, Naruto." kata Sasuke sambil tangan kanannya menelusuri bibir Naruto.

"Teme! Aaaahhhnnn… aaaaa." Naruto semakin menggila. Sasuke tidak juga mau melepaskan tangannya, malah dia memainkan lidahnya di perut Naruto, mengikuti garis tato spiralnya dengan lidahnya.

"Teemeee… hhh… kumohon… lephaaass…" Naruto semakin merasa tersiksa.

"Passwordnya, sayang…" Kata Sasuke menggoda sambil menjilat jilat daerah di dekat penis Naruto, berusaha lebih menggodanya.

"Aaahhh… Sasshhh… Sa… hhh… suke… Aaannnggghhh… ku mohon… nnnnggghhhaaahhh…"

"As your wish, honey…" jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai, lalu langsung memasukkan kembali penis Naruto ke dalam mulutnya.

"Nnnggg… aaahhhnnhhh… hhaaahhhh…" Sasuke memaju-mundurkan kepalanya cepat sambil memainkan lidahnya di kepala penis Naruto.

"Mmmnnn… nnnn… aaahhh…" desahan-desahan erotis terus keluar dari bibir Naruto. salahkan Sasuke yang sudah membuatnya seperti itu. Sasuke terus memaju-mundurkan kepalanya. Saat memajukan kepalanya, Sasuke menahan lubang kecil di ujung penis Naruto dengan lidahnya, dan saat memundurkan kepalanya dia akan menghisap kuat kejantanan Naruto.

Sasuke terus melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang, sampai dirasakannya penis Naruto semakin menegang. Sasuke lalu semakin mempercepat gerakan maju-mundur kepalanya dan semakin memperkuat hisapannya.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH…. SSAASUKEEE!" Naruto pun klimaks dengan menyebut nama Sasuke. Sasuke meyeringai senang sambil meminum habis cairan Naruto yang tumpah di dalam mulutnya. Dia lalu menjilat sisa-sisa cairan Naruto di ujung kejantanannya.

Sasuke lalu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Dia menyeringai senang saat melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah dengan napas terengah. Sasuke kemudian membuka ikatan celemek yang menutup mata Naruto, menampakkan mata biru Naruto yang tampak sayu.

"Sa-sasuke… ka-Uummnnnhhh…" Sasuke segera membungkam bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya, membagi rasa cairan Naruto pada dirinyanya sendiri, sementara tangannya membuka ikatan tangan Naruto

"Uungghh…" lidah mereka berdua kembali bertemu. Kembali saling beradu, menentukan siapa yang paling kuat di antara mereka berdua. Kali ini Sauske menghisap lidah Naruto kuat, lalu menjilat- jilat bagian bawah lidahnya.

Naruto mengerti, dia mendorong lidah Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya sendiri, lalu menyusulnya. Naruto yang sudah diijinkan sepenuhnya oleh Sasuke untuk menjelajahi mulutnya tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Dia menyapu langit-langit mulut Sasuke berkali-kali hingga Sasuke mau tidak mau mengerang tertahan.

Sasuke lalu memutus ciumannya dengan Naruto lalu memandang Naruto tepat di mata sapphirenya.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. Naruto mengengguk pelan, masih sambil berusaha menormalkan napasnya.

"Istirahatlah. Ku bantu kau ke kamarmu." Sasuke memegang lengan Naruto, untuk membantunya turun, tapi Naruto menepis halus tangannya. Sasuke melihat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

"Kau, tidak mau melakukannya?" tanya Naruto sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Melakukan apa?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto. Sasuke menyeringai senang saat melihat warna merah di pipi Naruto semakin pekat. Dia bukannya tidak tahu apa yang di maksud Naruto, hanya saja dia senang menggoda Naruto.

"Tid-tidak ada." Kata Naruto sambil turun dari tempatnya duduk. Dia meraih handuknya, dan akan segera berlari dari dapur itu seandainya saja Sasuke tidak menarik tangannya, dan membawanya dalam pelukan yang erat.

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Sa-sasu teme?"

"Tidak akan."

"Apanya?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya sampai kau benar-benar siap. Aku tidak mau membuatmu hanya jadi pelampiasan nafsuku saja. Aku ingin kau menikmatinya juga, bukan karena paksaanku." Kata Sasuke di telinga Naruto, lalu membawa tangannya membingkai wajah Naruto dan menatap matanya.

Naruto terpaku mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Dia tidak tahu apa dia bisa lebih bahagia lagi setelah mendengar Sasuke mengatakan hal itu. Perasaanya sangat hangat. Tanpa disadarinya, air mata menggenang di matanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil menunduk.

"Aku…" Sasuke mendongakkan wajah Naruto sehingga Naruto menatapnya. "Aku menyayangimu sepenuhnya… bukan cuma tubumu saja." Sambung Sasuke lalu mencuri siuman singkat dari Naruto lalu menatap m,atanya lembut.

Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun, lebih tepatnya , tidak mampu berkata apapun.

'Sasuke, dia benar-benar… menyayangiku' pikir Naruto. Saat itu pulalah air mata yang sedari tadi menggenangi pelupuk matanya terjatuh. Air mata itu turun perlahan di pipinya yang bergaris.

Sasuke yang melihat air mata itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Dia lalu mengecup pipi Naruto pelan dan lembut. Kemudian menjilat air mata di pipinya, lalu mencium kedua kelopak mata Naruto

'Aku… kenapa? Aku bodoh! Sasuke benar-benar menyayangiku. Bukan Cuma mempermainkanku. Kenpa aku bisa berpikir setelah dia melakukan 'itu' padaku dia akan meninggalkanku! Aku bahkan sampai mempersiapkan mental seandainya Sasuke akan meninggalkanku. Aku senang, tapi apa yang harus ku katakan padanya sekarang?' pikir Naruto. Naruto terdiam menikmati perbuatan Sasuke, namun di pikirannya berkecamuk berbagai hal.

"A-aku…"

"Hn?"

"Aku siap, lakukanlah, aku mohon." air mata semakin deras mengalir dari kedua bola mata sapphire itu.

"Naruto…" Sasuke mendongakkan wajah Naruto yang tadi kembali tertunduk dan mencium bibirnya pelan. Ciuman singkat yang menghangatkan hati mereka berdua. Sasuke kembali menatap mata Naruto. Berusaha mencari kebohongan di mata sapphire itu, dan hasilnya nihil. Naruto bersungguh-sungguh. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dia benar-benar senang saat ini.

"Aku hiks… mohon… jadikan aku hiks… milikmu… seutuhnya." Naruto menatap mata Sasuke.

"Hn. Kita mulai?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke saat Sasuke mencium kembali bibirnya.

Sepertinya malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka berdua.

TBC

A.N :

Mecha : Kekeke, gimana minna? Nyaha, jangan bunuh saya! Bukan mau saya meniadakan lemon di chapter ini.

Eiyu : Bunuh saja.

Mecha : #death glare# nya.a.a.a.a jangan dengarkan si pelit kosa kata itu. Mecha benar-benar minta maaf buat yang udah ngarepin lemon di chap ini, awalnya Mecha emang dah mikirin lemonnya, tapi pas ngetik, banyak ide-ide baru yang nyempil, jadinya seperti ini…

Eiyu : Dia hanya malas mengetik.

Naruto : #Datang tiba-tiba# jangan gitu, Mecha kan juga punya 2 fic lain yang musti di selesain.

Mecha : #meluk Naru, di tabok Sasu sama Eiyu#

Eiyu + Sasu : Jangan coba-coba selingkuh dengannya #nunjuk Mecha / Naru#

Mecha + Naru : #saling pandang#

Mecha : Dari pada ngurusin seme-seme kurang kosa kata itu, kita ke fic lain yuk #Narik-narik Naru#

Naru: Ayo

Eiyu + Sasu : #Saling pandang# Apa/Apa

Eiyu + Sasu : Hm/Hn

All : (-_-)" #Sweatdrop#

Minna, apakah fic ini Gaje? Lebay? Kurang memuaskan? OOC tingkat tinggi? Typo bertebaran? Aneh? Mecha tahu… T.T moho9n kritiknya supaya Mecha bisa tahu di mana letak kesalahan Mecha ya…

Mecha mohon maaf jika masih punya banyak kekurangan m(_ _)m Mecha sudah berusaha supaya fic ini bisa jadi bagus. Oh ya, kalian semua maunya fic in iberakhir di lemon atau mau dilanjutin sampai chapnya panjang?

Mecha: Mecha l;agi berusaha ngebuat character Sasu yang gak mesum and Naru yang gak terlalu go\irly, maaf kalau aneh ya…

Eiyu: Aneh sekali.

Mecha : #DEG# E-eiyu… hiks… kata-katamu itu… hiks… menusuk hatiku…

Eiyu : Hn.

Mecha : Hiks… hiks… HUWAHAAAAA…

Eiyu : Hn #Langsung tidur#

Yaudah, Minna… mohon RnR ya…

Jaa nee~

PS: Nyiaw, Mecha juga mublish 2 fic rate T lain, kalau ada yang berminat, mohon di RnR juga ya…

Mechakucha no aio neko a.k.a Namikaze Mecha a.k.a Mecha-chan


	3. Sasuke's promise

_**Mohon baca**_:

Gomen minna... fic ini sudah 1 setengah bulan lebih gak update. Bukannya gak mau bertanggung jawab atau apa, tapi Mecha bener-bener gak punya kesempatan buat ngetik. Minggu pertama setelah ngupdate, Mecha cuma nyantai-nyantai, ngetiknya dikit-dikit #plak# Setelah 2 minggu dihajar ulangan umum, Mecha musti masuk RS 2 minggu gara-gara kecelakaan motor T_T . Tangan kiri sama lutut kanan Mecha agak retak, gak bisa digerakkin. Selama di RS, Mecha dah berusaha ngetik di laptop, tapi karena ngetiknya cuma 1 tangan, jadinya lama banget =_=.

Setelah keluar RS, Mecha cuma punya waktu sedikit lebih buat ngerjain 2 fic, fic Love Story at School sama Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Ini juga "alasan telat ngupdate"nya tinggal di copy-paste saking kepepetnya waktu ngetik *jduak*. Sebenarnya, fic ini udah kelar dari beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi karena ada insiden "author geblek lupa password sendiri", jadi... telat #Duagh#

Mecha semangat ngetik karena review kalian semua. Walau tangan Mecha sakit karena di paksain buat gerak, Mecha tetap senang karena dapat dukungan dari banyak orang. Makasih banyak buat reviewers, readers dan semua teman-teman Mecha yang udah ngingatin (neror) *jduak* Mecha buat ngetik lewat pm, fb, maupun sms. Fic ini kupersembahkan buat kalian semua ^_^

Hampir lupa, Mecha dah baca semua fic-fic SasuNaru segala rate dan genre yang publish sejak tanggal 12 desember 2010 sampai sekarang yang statusnya complete, yang in-proses baru sebagian, ternyata jumlah fujo/fudanshi semakin banyak #lompat-lompat# tapi… gomen buat para authornya (kalau ada yang baca fic ini), Mecha gak review fic yang udah complete… *Di rajam para author* . sekali lagi gomen… m(-_-)m Mecha bacanya ngebut, seminggu penuh baru selesai baca 170 lebih fic complete dan in-progress, sisanya masih menanti. Tapi, fic kalian keren semua V^_^V

Yosh! Ayo mulai!

Balasan buat Anonim:

_**Hiroki**_ Wah… arigatou reviewnya Hiro… ini dah update, maaf telat ^_^. Mohon reviewnya lagi ya…

_**Ayoumie**_ Arigatou reviewnya. salam kenal ^_^. Ahaha, sebenarna ada alasan khusus kenapa ciri-ciri mereka bisa ketukar, bakal di jelasin di chap depan. Tenang aja, orang tua mereka setia kok. Mohon reviewnya lagi ya…

_**Michi**_ Arigatou reviewnya. Mudah-mudahan kali ini juga masih hot. Mohon reviewnya lagi ya…

_**Fuuta**_ Arigatou reviewnya Hwohoho, ini pesanan lemon panasnya dataaaang. Mohon reviewnya lagi ya…

**Izumy-namiuchi** Arigatou reviewnya. ini dah ada lemon kok, semoga suka ya. Mohon reviewnya lagi ya…

**Kiryuu** Arigatou reviewnya. Nejigaa? Hampir aja Mecha lupa kalau ada pair ini juga #jduak# Ok! Mecha usahain di chap depan ya ^_^. Mohon reviewnya lagi ya…

**Ayu-JW** Arigatou reviewnya. Hwohoho, harus tahan sama yang ini loh. Mohon reviewnya lagi ya…

**Manami Love SasuNaru** Arigatou reviewnya. Hehe ini dah muncul lemon. Mohon reviewnya lagi ya…

**Tsukiyomi Hikari** Arigatou reviewnya. Ini dah update, gomen kelamaan T_T. Mohon reviewnya lagi ya…

**UzuKaze Yul-chan** Arigatou reviewnya. Ya… di sini Mecha buat Sasu jadi pacar yang pengertian, bukan seme mesum, abis kasian juga kalau Sasu dapat peran mesum mulu. Ada lemon di dalam. Mohon reviewnya lagi ya…

**Ira loph Sasunaru** Arigatou reviewnya. NejiGaa? Sama kayak Kiryuu, arigato dah ngingatin pair ini, Mecha usahain di chap depan ^_^. Mohon reviewnya lagi ya…

**Arisu-amano** Arigatou reviewnya. ini lemonnya dataaang! Jangan bunuh sayaaaa! Jangan bunuh! *kabur*. Mohon reviewnya lagi ya…

**#*#*#* ~(^_^)~ #*#*#***

**Disclaimer** : **Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto.

**Love story at school** © Mechakucha no aoi neko

**Pairing** : SasuNaru

**Rate** : M *Muka polos*

**Warning** : Yaoi, Au, OOC, OC (Mohon maaf buat yang gak suka OC, Mecha ga tau lagi siapa yang mau dimasukkin, chara cewek yang lain udah dapet peran semua), lime & LEMON . Cerita ini hanya cerita biasa, banyak kekurangannya ^_^.

**#*#*#* ~(^_^)~ #*#*#***

"Ummgghh…" terdengar erangan tertahan dari sesosok remaja berambut pirang yang sedang berciuman dengan pemuda lain berambut hitam pekat yang menjadi partnernya saat pemuda berambut hitam itu menghisap bibir bawahnya kuat.

Kedua pemuda yang tak lain adalah Naruto dan Sasuke itu terus berciuman sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi tampaknya mereka berdua masih belum ingin melepaskan pagutan satu sama lain, malah terus memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Naruto meletakkan kedua tanganya di leher dan di antara rambut hitam pekat Sasuke sementara tangan Sasuke berada di dagu dan pinggangnya, menjaganya agar tetap berada di sisinya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumanya saat dirasanya Naruto menurunkan tangannya dari lehernya dan mendorong pelan pundaknya, tanda bahwa dia sudah kehabisan napas. Dengan agak enggan Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan membiarkan Naruto bernapas, tapi tidak lama karena Sasuke kembali menunduk dan menyerang leher Naruto, membuat Naruto kembali tercekat.

"Ukkh! Hhm… Aakh! Nnn."

"Terus keluarkan suaramu, Naruto." kata Sasuke sambil mendorong Naruto ke arah meja makan di dekatnya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Naruto. Naruto menyandarkan dirinya di tepi meja makan.

"Hmnhh…" Sasuke kembali menyita bibir Naruto dalam sebuah ciuman panas, tangannya bergerak kembali ke lilitan handuk di pinggang Naruto yang sebelumnya sudah dipakai kembali oleh Naruto dan menarik handuk itu lepas dari tubuh pemiliknya hingga sang pemakai handuk itu sebelumnya menjadi polos tanpa penutup apapun di tubuhnya.

"Anghh… hhmnnhngh…" Lidah Sasuke melesat masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto saat Naruto membuka sedikit bibirnya. Sasuke langsung saja memulai aksinya di dalam mulut kekasihnya. Dengan posisi kepalanya yang dimiringkan ke arah kanan, dia jadi lebih leluasa mengeksplorasi bagian-bagian di dalam mulut Naruto.

"Mnnngg… hhss…" lidah Sasuke memelintir lidah Naruto saat Naruto mencoba mendorong lidah Sasuke keluar, salah satu perlawanannya. Sebenarnya Naruto hampir berhasil, tapi dia lengah, dengan cepat Sasuke mengaitkan lidahnya pada lidah Naruto dan memelintirnya lalu menghisap kuat lidah itu.

"Hhhmmhh…" Naruto kembali mendorong pundak Sasuke pelan saat dia mulai kehabisan napas dan tidak sanggup lagi berciuman, tapi Sasuke tidak melepaskan ciumannya malah semakin memperdalam dengan menarik leher Naruto dan tangan yang satunya menahan dagunya agar Naruto tidak banyak bergerak.

"Kalahkan aku baru kulepaskan." kata Sasuke di bibir Naruto saat Naruto sudah mendorongnya dengan agak kuat lalu kembali mengunci bibir yang sudah hampir mengeluarkan protesnya dengan memasukkan langsung lidahnya saat bibir itu baru terbuka sedikit untuk berbicara.

"Annn… nnnhhhh…" Naruto yang baru menarik napas satu kali langsung mengerang frustasi saat Sasuke kembali menyerangnya saat dia berusaha mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Hnghh… kkhh…" Naruto tidak tinggal diam, dia tahu kalau Sasuke benar-benar hanya akan melepaskan ciumannya saat dia mengalahkannya. Naruto terus mencari cara agar bisa terlepas dari ciuman Sasuke dalam keadaan napasnya yang semakin habis dan satu cara muncul tepat sebelum dia menyerah.

Tangan Naruto yang tadinya berada di pundak Sasuke mulai turun ke bawah. Kedua tangannya turun ke arah kancing celana jeans Sasuke dan pelan-pelan membukanya. Sasuke yang asik dengan kegiatannya sama sekali tidak sadar dengan tindakan Naruto.

Setelah kancing celana Sasuke terbuka, satu tangan Naruto bergerak ke dada Sasuke, sementara satunya lagi dia masukkan ke dalam celana Sasuke dan pada waktu bersamaan Naruto mencubit tonjolan di dada Sasuke dan meremas sesuatu di balik celana jeansnya.

"Agh!" Sasuke segera melepas ciumannya dan mengerang merasakan sensasi nikmat dari perbuatan Naruto, sementara Naruto langsung mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam celana Sasuke dan menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Hah… hah… kau mau… membunuhku… hah?" Naruto menatap tajam mata Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Fyuh… kau mau menggodaku? Hm?" Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggiran meja, mengurung Naruto di antaranya dan merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya saat Naruto berusaha menjauhkan diri dengan memposisikan dirinya setengah berbaring di atas meja makan dan meletakkan satu tangannya di dada Sasuke dan satunya lagi dia jadikan tumpuan di meja.

"Apa? Jangan melihatku seperti itu!" Naruto berseru keras di depan wajah Sasuke saat sadar kalau sedari tadi Sasuke belum berkedip menatapnya.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan trade marknya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Aku seri-"

_**Tep**_

Sasuke membingkai wajah Naruto dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Naruto.

"Kau harus tahu, setelah melakukan ini tidak akan ada yang berubah." Sasuke menatap mata biru laut Naruto lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku harap kau tidak berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu setelah bebuat seperti ini padamu."

Naruto menelan ludah paksa mendengarnya. Bibirnya agak bergetar dan dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Kau harus yakin. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi."

"…Sasuke…"

"Dengar sumpahku! Aku Uchiha Sasuke Teme! Bersumpah akan selalu berada di samping Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto Dobe apapun yang akan terjadi!" Kata Sasuke mantap dengan sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Ka-kau ingin mengajakku menikah ya? Yang tadi itu terdengar seperti sumpah pernikahan." Setetes air mata mulai turun mengalir di pipi bergaris Naruto.

"Hm? Menurutmu?"

"Menurutk- AKH!" Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat Sasuke meremas barangnya yang sedari tadi berdiri tegak dan tanpa pertahanan maupun penghalang.

"Aku benar-benar akan mulai. Kau siap?" Sasuke menaik-turunkan tangannya yang masih berada di kejantanan Naruto.

"A-khh… ah! Lakukan sa…ja hhegh!" Sasuke mendorong pundak Naruto hingga Naruto kini berbaring di meja makan yang tingginya tidak lebih dari pinggang Sasuke dengan kakinya yang menjuntai ke lantai.

Sasuke menunduk lagi hanya untuk menjilat salah satu tonjolan di dada Naruto. Satu tangan Sasuke menahan kedua tangan Naruto yang bergerak ke arahnya untuk menghentikan perbuatannya di atas kepala bocah pirang yang kini sudah dipenuhi peluh di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Umgh... dari tadi akh... kau nnn... bermain-main terus asshhh..." Sasuke yang sedang mengulum titik sensitif di dada Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar protes yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya.

Sasuke menegakkan sedikit tubuhnya dan menjadikan lagi kedua tangannya yang dia letakkan di sisi kiri dan kanan tubuh Naruto sebagai tumpuan.

"Kau sudah tidak tahan ya?" mendengar perkataan Sasuke, wajah Naruto jadi lebih merah.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, memandang pintu masuk dapur tempatnya dan Sasuke berada sekarang.

"Hm?" Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya dan memandangi kejantanan Naruto yang sudah sangat tegak dan memerah juga sedikit mengeluarkan cairan di bagian ujungnya.

"Ash!" Naruto mengerang saat Sasuke menyentuhkan telunjuknya di kejantanannya.

"Sakit?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus mengelus kejantanan Naruto. Kini dia menambahkan ibu jarinya untuk memanjakan barang milik kekasihnya. Sasuke memijat kejantanan Naruto dalam tempo lambat yang menggoda, membuat Naruto merasa tersiksa.

"Perih sshh..." Naruto mengerang lagi.

Sasuke tahu Naruto tidak bercanda dengan mengatakan kalau kejantanannya perih, jelas saja karena kejantanannya sendiri yang masih dibalik celana jeans juga sudah terasa perih dari tadi, makanya Sasuke menurunkan resleting celana jeans yang tadi hanya sempat dibuka kancingnya saja oleh Naruto dan membukanya beserta dalamannya juga hingga kini dia sama polosnya dengan Naruto.

Sasuke kembali menunduk dan mensejajarkan posisi kepalanya dengan pinggang Naruto dan pelan-pelan dia mulai menjilat ujung kejantanan kekasihnya.

"Nmmnn..." Naruto yang merasakan Sasuke memanjakan bagian bawahnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya baginya, sebelumnya dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini dan itu yang sedang dia dan Sasuke lakukan sekarang.

Dia hanya tahu kalau orang-orang seperti mereka masih tetap bisa melakukan sex seperti pasangan normal lainnya, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Dia masih polos untuk urusan seperti ini.

"Sasu... hhngghh..." Sasuke terus menjilat dan menjilat kejantanan Naruto. Dia sangat terhibur oleh suara Naruto yang terus mengalun seperti musik di telinganya. Sasuke menjulurkan satu tangannya untuk meraba dada Naruto dan setelah menemukan satu tonjolan kecil di sana, Sasuke memasukkan seluruh kejantanan Naruto dalam mulutnya sekaligus meremas tonjolan kecil di dada Naruto.

"AKKHH! Anhh... mmnn..." Naruto tersentak saat merasakan dua titik sensitifnya diserang di saat yang bersamaan. Dia kembali mengerang sejadi-jadinya saat Sasuke menambahkan aktifitasnya dengan mulai menaik-turunkan kepalanya pelan sambil masih mengulum baranganya dan satu tangan Sasuke yang tadinya menganggur memijat pelan kedua bola kecil di bawah kejantanannya.

"Nnnn... hhh... khhh... ah!" Tubuh Naruto mulai bergetar pelan dan Sasuke merasakan kejantanan Naruto yang masih berada dalam mulutnya semakin menegang. Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto sebentar lagi akan mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua kali.

Sasuke mempercepat gerakan kepala dan kedua tangannya. Naruto berpegangan pada ujung kedua sisi meja untuk menahan getaran tubuhnya sendiri dan semakin mempererat pegangannya saat matanya mulai tidak fokus lagi, semua menjadi putih.

"Uuh...SASU... AKKHH!" Naruto merasakan kepalanya ringan dan dunianya berputar saat dia mencapai puncaknya untuk yang kedua kali. Cairannya tumpah dimulut Sasuke yang langsung meneguknya habis dan menjilat tetesan-tetesan yang tersisa di ujung kejantanan Naruto seakan tidak ingin kehilangan sedikitpun cairan itu.

Getaran di tubuh Naruto mulai mereda. Sasuke menegakkan kembali tubunya dan memandang Naruto yang sedang menetralkan napasnya dengan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah.

"Hah... hah... uuh...Sasuummnn..." Sasuke kembali menyita bibir Naruto dalam kecupan yang tidak singkat setelah sebelumnya dia menarik tangan Naruto agar Naruto duduk di atas meja. Sasuke menghisap kuat bibir Naruto dan membuat Naruto kembali lupa akan dunianya.

"Hmnhh... hhnnghh..." Sasuke melekatkan lidahnya dengan lidah Naruto, membuat Naruto ikut merasakan rasa cairannya sendiri yang tadi ditelan Sasuke.

"Ini belum selesai, kita baru mulai, Naruto." kata Sasuke di bibir Naruto lalu kembali menawan bibir kemerahan yang sudah mulai membengkak milik Naruto dalam ciuman panas.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan agak mendorong kepala Naruto untuk menunduk saat dia menyodorkan kejantanannya di depan wajah kekasihnya. Melihat barang Sasuke yang tepat berada di depan wajahnya membuat pipi Naruto makin terasa panas.

"Sasuke?" Naruto masih bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan, karenanya dia mengangkat wajahnya menatap mata Sasuke yang sedang menunduk menatapnya.

"Bisa kau lakukan seperti tadi?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto kini mulai mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia mulai memperbaiki cara duduknya hingga kini dia seperti menungging di atas meja, dengan kedua lutut dan tangan yang dijadikan tumpuan.

Naruto merendahkan posisi kepalanya menghadap kejantanan Sasuke dan dengan perlahan dia memegang kejantanan Sasuke yang mengacung di depannya dan menjilat mulai dari pangkal kejantanan Sasuke sampai ke ujungnya.

"Sshh... teruskan..." Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendesah saat Naruto mulai memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai mengulum kejantannannya sambil menghisap kuat di bagian ujungnya.

"Ash..." Naruto menaik-turunkan kepalanya masih sambil mengulum kejantanan Sasuke. Sesekali dia menggigit kecil batang kejantanan Sasuke.

"Ghhh..." saat Sasuke merasa hampir sampai pada puncaknya, dia menarik dirinya dari dalam mulut Naruto dan menarik bahu Naruto agar bersimpuh di atas meja menghadapnya sehingga dia bisa menyita bibirnya ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang menghabiskan persediaan udara di paru-paru mereka.

Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja di tarik bahunya oleh Sasuke hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh kalau saja dia tidak segera meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Sasuke dan dengan cepat memperbaiki cara duduknya, dengan menjadikan lututnya sebagai tumpuan, membuatnya agak menunduk saat Sasuke menciumnya, karena dengan posisinya sekarang membuatnya jadi lebih tinggi dari pada Sasuke.

"Umgh... mmm." Naruto mengerang pelan saat merasakan tangan Sasuke meraba lobangnya dan Naruto mulai melakukan gerakan yang menandakan protes saat Sasuke mulai memasukkan 1 jarinya ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Sshh... tahan sebentar, ini tidak akan lama." Sasuke terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya. Tangannya mengelus rambut pirang Naruto.

"Apa sebenarnya yang k-AAA" Naruto menjerit keras saat Sasuke memasukkan 1 lagi jarinya ke dalam lobangnya dan mulai menggerakkan kedua jari itu bersamaan keluar-masuk.

"Akh! Ap-apa yang kau lakukan... Ukh... Akh! Sakit!" Naruto terus meronta. Sasuke akhirnya menggunakan tangannya yang satu lagi untuk menahan Naruto dengan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Naruto.

"Nghhh... Sasuke, keluarkan. Aku tidak nnnhh... apa yang kau lakuakn akh!" Naruto meronta lagi saat Sasuke bukannya berhenti malah memasukkan 1 jari lagi. Kini 3 jari Sasuke berada di dalam lobang Naruto.

"Sa-sakit." setetes air mata mengalir turun dari bola mata safir Naruto saat Sasuke membuat gerakkan memutar dengan jarinya di dalam lobangnya. Tangan Naruto mencengkram kuat bahu Sasuke.

"Ini tidak akan lama, aku janji setelah ini kau tidak akan merasa sakit lagi." satu tangan Sasuke yang tadinya memeluk pinggang Naruto kini ganti mengusap air mata di pipi Naruto.

"Unnghhh..." Sasuke mengeluar-masukkan jarinya dengan tempo yang lambat dan terus melakukan gerakkan-gerakkan untuk memperlebar lobang Naruto.

"Mmmhh..." Naruto mulai mendesah saat dirasakannya rasa sakit dan panas yang tadi mendera bagian bawahnya kini mulai berganti menjadi rasa niikmat dan kembali membuat kejantanannya berdiri.

Ketika merasakan lobang Naruto sudah mulai longgar, Sasuke mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan saat mendapatkan pandangan membunuh dari Naruto dia hanya tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Naruto sesaat.

"Hm, kalau begini saja tidak akan menarik." Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh dapur.

"Huh?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang lagi-lagi seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Perasaan Naruto mulai tidak enak, dia berpikir kalau Sasuke akan mencari tali atau benda lain lagi untuk mengikat tangannya.

Perkiraan Naruto salah besar. Sasuke bukannya mengambil tali atau apa, melainkan mengambil batangan coklat sebesar genggaman tangan yang tadi belum sempat diirisnya karena 'terganggu' kedatangan Sasuke.

'_**Sangat mudah meleleh **__**di atas suhu 5° C. letakkan di tempat yang kering dan sejuk' **_

Sasuke menyeringai saat membaca tulisan kecil di bungkusan coklat yang terletak tak jauh dari batangan coklat yang kini di pegangnya.

"Untuk apa itu?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang baru saja kembali dari wastafel untuk mengambil coklat. Sasuke menyeringai kecil mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto lalu menggigit cuping telinga Naruto dan menghisapnya pelan. Sasuke kemudian mendorong pundak Naruto, menuntunnya kembali berbaring di meja dan tangannya lalu bergerak menahan kaki Naruto agar terbuka.

"Nghhh... Gah! Apa yang... ngg... hakh!" Naruto tersentak kaget saat merasakan sesuatu berusaha menembus tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang agak besar dan keras, lebih besar dari ketiga jari Sasuke yang tadi masuk ke dalam tubunya.

Satu tangan Sasuke menahan bahu Naruto agar Naruto tetap barbaring di atas meja seiring gerakan Naruto yang semakin memberontak saat benda yang berusaha dimasukkan Sasuke ke dalam tubuhnya perlahan tapi pasti muali tertanam. Naruto mencengkram lengan Sasuke yang menahan bahunya.

"Aaa! Sakit! Aah!" air mata mulai mengalir lagi di pipi Naruto. Karena tidak tega, Sasuke akhirnya berhenti sebentar, dia kembali mencium bibir Naruto singkat, berusaha meredakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan kekasihnya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil di bibirnya.

"Tahanlah, ini belum apa-apa." kata Sasuke lagi.

"Belum uksh... apa maksudmu?" di tengah rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, Naruto masih sempat bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Yang masuk ini baru batangan coklat kecil yang tadi, bagaimana kalau aku yang masuk, hm?" dengan santainya Sasuke berkata, tidak memperdulikan ekspresi Naruto yang wajahnya sudah mulai terlihat aneh.

"Apa! Keluarkan! Aku tidak ma-AHH!" Naruto kembali mengerang keras saat Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tadi berada dalam tubuhnya perlahan dan menusukkan kembali ke dalam dengan cepat.

"Aaa... anghhh... khh... aaa..." satu tangan Sasuke yang tidak sedang mengeluar-masukkan benda yang ternyata adalah batangan coklat di dalam lobang Naruto sibuk menahan kedua tangan Naruto di atas kepalanya agar Naruto tidak terus berontak.

"Ahh! Ukh! Sasuke! Ghh!"

"Umgh... u-ukh... sshh... mmmm..." rintihan kesakitan Naruto kini berubah menjadi desahan-desahan kecil saat rasa sakit di lobangnya perlahan berganti menjadi nikmat yang kembali membuatnya lupa akan segalanya.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menahan tangan Naruto, karena kini Naruto sudah tidak berontak lagi. Tangannya kini ganti memijat kejantanan Naruto yang sejak tadi diacuhkanya.

Naruto tidak Cuma berbaring dan menerima semua perlakuan Sasuke saja. Dia kembali bangun dan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan untuk bersandar di meja, membuat posisinya setengah berbaring.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto merubah posisinya menjadi setengah berbaring menghadapnya juga ikut memperbaiki posisinya. Sasuke agak mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan hingga dia dapat menjangkau bibir Naruto dan membawa kekasihnya itu kembali ke dalam sebuah ciuman panas.

"Umgh... mmnggg... U-UAKH!" erangan Naruto kembali terdengar saat Sasuke mempercepat gerakkan tangannya mengeluar-masukkan batangan coklat dalam tubuhnya.

"Angh... Sasu... ukh..." Naruto merasakan tenaganya perlahan menghilang dan tubuhnya menjadi lemas hingga dia tidak mampu bertahan dan harus kembali berbaring di meja dan membiarkan Sasuke asik dengan pekerjaannya.

Sasuke merasakan kalau batangan coklat yang dipegangnya semakin lama semakin terasa kecil dan dia tahu kalau batangan coklat itu sudah meleleh sebagian karena panas tubuh Naruto. Sasuke terus menusukkan batangan coklat ke dalam tubuh Naruto, berusaha mencari letak sweatspot Naruto yang sejak tadi belum ditemukannya.

"AAH! S-sasu... AAA!" Naruto merasakan kepalanya berputar saat batangan coklat yang dipegang Sasuke mengenai sesuatu di dalam tubunya. Ini membuat dunianya kembali berputar dan Sasuke tahu kalau sekarang waktu yang tepat baginya.

Saat Naruto sudah hampir mencapai klimaksnya lagi, Sasuke mengeluarkan batangan coklat yang ukurannya sudah menjadi agak kecil dari dalam tubuh Naruto sehingga dia mendapatkan death glare dari Naruto yang sudah mulai terbiasa akan kehadiran coklat itu di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau siap untuk yang selanjutnya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap lekat mata Naruto.

"Unh... lakukan apa yang kau mau, tidak perlu bertanya nngghh..." jawab Naruto agak kesal karena sejak tadi Sasuke selalu menggodanya.

"Hm." Sasuke yang melihat tetesan coklat di lobang Naruto menunduk lalu menjilat coklat itu seperti menjilat minuman kesukaannya.

"Hengh... Sasuke... jang-ah... nnn..." Naruto tidak memungkiri kalau yang dilakukan Sasuke membuat tubunya semakin panas, terbukti dengan desahan-desahan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya, tapi yang dilakukan Sasuke itu membuat semakin tersiksa. Kedua tangan Sasuke menahan paha Naruto agar tidak menutup.

"Aku biasanya tidak suka manis, tapi coklat di tubuhmu ini manisnya beda, aku suka." Sasuke kembali menjilat lobang Naruto sampai tidak ada lagi coklat yang menetes dari sana. Dia bahkan menusukkan lidahnya ke dalam lobang Naruto.

"Nnhh... hhh..." Naruto berusaha menstabilkan napasnya walaupun tubuhnya sudah memberontak agar sesuatu yang ditahannya sejak tadi dapat keluar semakin menyiksanya.

Sasuke juga tampaknya tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi. Dia menarik tangan Naruto dan membantu Naruto turun dari meja lalu membalikkan badan Naruto hingga Naruto kini bersandar di meja makan dan menaikkan satu kaki Naruto ke atas meja. Naruto sama sekali tidak protes, karena dia tidak tau apa lagi yang ingin dilakukan Sasuke.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang dan memposisikan barangnya tepat di depan lobang Naruto.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit, tahanlah." bisik Sasuke pelan di telinga Naruto.

"Ya."

Mendapat persetujuan dari kekasihnya, Sasuke perlahan menusukkan baranganya ke dalam lobang Naruto. Tubuh Naruto menegang. Rasa sakit yang tadinya hilang kini datang lagi. Wajar saja, ukuran kejantanan Sasuke lebih besar dari pada coklat yang tadi masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, dan ini membuatnya kesakitan.

"Sshh... Sasuke... uksh! Perih..."

"Tahan sebentar, ugh..." barang Sasuke sudah setengah tertanam di dalam lobang Naruto, tapi karena tidak ingin membuat Naruto semakin kesakitan, Sasuke tidak melanjutkan memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya, tapi dia menunggu sampai Naruto mulai agak tenang lalu mulai berusaha menyatukan diri dengan kekasihnya lagi.

"Mmhhh... hhh..." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya agar dia tidak berteriak karena rasa panas yang dia rasakan di bagian lobangnya. Barang Sasuke kini sudah tertanam sepenuhnya di dalam tubuhnya, dan itu membuatnya terasa penuh, dirinya terasa lengkap, walau ada rasa sakit yang dialaminya.

"Kau siap?" Sasuke bertanya lagi setelah dirasanya Naruto sudah cukup beradaptasi dengan kehadirannya di dalam tubuhnya.

Dengan anggukkan kecil dari Naruto, parlahan Sasuke menarik pinggulnya hingga kejantanannya yang berada dalam lobang Naruto hanya tinggal setengahnya saja dan perlahan pula dia menusukkan kembali kejantanannya.

Tangan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, satu tangannya memijat pelan kejantanan Naruto, sedang tangan yang satunya lagi memelintir salah satu tonjolan di dada Naruto, bibirnya juga sibuk membuat kissmark di bagian tengkuk kekasihnya.

"Unnhh... hhmmhh... nnhhh..." Naruto mulai mendesah lagi. Mendapat serangan di tempat yang berbeda dalam waktu bersamaan seperti ini membuatnya sama sekali lupa akan rasa sakit yang tadinya dia rasakan.

Sasuke harus menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak mempercepat tempo gerakkannya mendengar suara Naruto yang seperti menghilangkan kewarasannya, karena dia sama sekali tidak ingin membuat Naruto kesakitan. Dia tetap pada temponya yang lambat seperti semula.

Naruto bisa merasakan kalau gerakkan Sasuke mengeluar-masukkan barangnya ke dalam tubuhnya terlalu lambat, bahkan dia bisa tahu kalau Sasuke sangat berhati-hati dalam gerakkannya agar dia tidak kesakitan, terbukti dengan tempo dan gerakkan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Jang unh... an menahan diri, Sasuke nnhh..." Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke sudah mulai mencapai batas kesabarannya, karenanya dia meminta Sasuke untuk tidak menahan diri, karena bagaimanapun dia ingin memuaskan Sasuke juga.

"Aku tidak yakin shh... kau bisa bertahan kalau aku tidak menahan diri." bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto lalu mengulum cuping telinga yang sudah memerah di hadapannya.

"Hmh... hhh... coba sa nngghh... ja." Naruto tetap tidak mau kalah dan memaksa Sasuke untuk melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Sasuke juga bukan orang munafik yang akan terus menolak walau hatinya sangat ingin, karenanya dia menyetujui permintaan Naruto.

"Kau yang meminta ini, Naruto." tangan Sasuke yang berada di kejantanan Naruto menggamit satu lengan Naruto yang berada di atas meja dan membawanya menuju kejantanan Naruto.

Sasuke meletakkan tangan Naruto di kejantanannya. "Bisa kau lakukan sendiri sebentar kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hn, ya." Naruto mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. Tangannya yang berada di kejantanannya sendiri dia naik-turunkan dengan tempo yang pelan.

"Bagus, begitu." Sasuke terus mengulum cuping telinga Naruto. Kedua tangannya mengelus dan meraba serta sesekali meremas kedua tonjolan di dada Naruto.

"Hhnnghhh... nnhhmmhh..." Sasuke menarik pinggulnya hingga tinggal kepala kejantanannya saja yang masih berada di dalam lobang Naruto, dan dengan cepat dia memasukkan kembali barangnya ke dalam tubuh kekasihnya, dan tepat mengenai sweatspot pemuda pirang di depannya.

"Akh! Hhmgh... Nnhhh... ah! Hakh!" Naruto merasakan lagi sakit yang tadi sempat hilang, tapi rasa sakit itu kini terasa berbeda, karena rasa nikmat yang mengikutinya terlalu besar hingga menenggelamkan rasa sakit itu.

"Hhh... sshh..." Sasuke juga mendesah pelan karena lobang Naruto menjepit barangnya kuat. Dia terus menambah cepat gerakkan keluar-masuk barangnya di dalam lobang Naruto, tangannya juga semakin liar bekerja.

Satu tangan Sasuke turun ke bawah dan membantu Naruto memompa kejantanannya dalam tempo cepat, meremas kuat kejantanan Naruto sambil sesekali mengocoknya dengan tempo yang tidak teratur, manambah kenikmatan untuk Naruto, lalu tangan itu meremas pantat Naruto, sedang tangan yang satunya tetap pada pekerjaannya, memelintir titik sensitif di dada partnernya.

"Uuuhhh... nnnghhh... lebih cephh... hat... Sa...suke!"

"Hn." Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakkannya.

Sasuke menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk meremas tonjolan di dada kiri Naruto, dan tangan kirinya dia lewatkan di atas bahu Naruto, lalu dengan lengannya dia agak memiringkan dagu Naruto ke arah kanannya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang hingga Sasuke bisa memerangkap bibir pemuda pirang yang menjadi teman bermainnya sejak tadi, dengan jari-jari tangan kiri Sasuke memelintir titik di dada kanan Naruto.

"Hhhnngh... mmnnn..." Naruto menaikkan tangan kirinya yang sebelumnya dia jadikan tumpuan di meja dan meraih kepala Sasuke dari belakang dan mendorongnya ke depan untuk memperdalam ciuman yang sebelumnya dimulai Sasuke.

"E-ennhhh... hunnghhh... ah! Aahh..." Naruto memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat Sasuke kembali melepas bibirnya dan langsung mengigit lehernya yang sejak tadi belum disentuhnya. Tangan kiri Naruto kembali dia jadikan tumpuan di meja makan, seiring kepalnya yang mulai terasa pusing lagi hingga membuat pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

"Unnghh... Sasuke... ughh..." pandangan Naruto mulai semakin mengabur dan dia merasakan tubuhnya semakin panas dan membakarnya dari dalam.

"Agh... hhnngghh... nnn..." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali tapi tetap saja fokus pandangannya tidak membaik, malah dia merasa semakin tersiksa dengan semua warna buram yang dilihatnya.

"Bukan begitu caranya... ash..." Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto lalu tangannya membantu menaikkan tempo tangan Naruto yang sedang memijat kejantanannya sendiri dalam tempo pelan.

"A-aah! Ah! Sshhaanhhah! Aa!" Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto sejak tadi merasa pusing karena tidak bias mencapai klimaksnya. Tentu saja tidak bisa, kalau tempo memijat kejantanannya sangat pelan, karenanya Sasuke meremas kuat kejantanan Naruto dan semakin mempercepat gerakkan keluar-masuk barangnya dalam tubuh kekasihnya.

"Anghh! Hhaa! Ah!" Naruto tidak mampu lagi melakukan apa-apa selain mendesah keras. Dia juga meletakkan kedua tangannya di meja, membiarkan Sasuke bekerja sendiri, karena dia sudah tidak punya tenaga bahkan untuk menggerakkan tangannya. Kalau saja satu kakinya tidak berada di atas meja pun, Naruto yakin saat ini dia sudah jatuh karena lemas.

"Ugh..." Sasuke juga mulai marqasakan pandangannya mengabur saat kejantanannya dihimpit semakin keras oleh dinding Naruto. Dia tahu kalau dia dan Naruto akan mencapai puncak bersama, karenanya dia semakin mempercepat gerakkan tangan dan pinggulnya.

"Shh... ah! AHH! SASUKE!"

"AGH!"

Sasuke dan Naruto mencapai klimaksnya bersamaan. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, matanya terpejam erat, sementara Sasuke masih mengeluar-masukkan barangnya dalam tubuh Naruto dalam tempo pelan.

"Hah... hah..." Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto, lalu dengan tangan kekarnya dia memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dari belakang dan perlahan mengeluarkan barangnya dari dalam tubuh Naruto. Cairan kental berwarna putih kecoklatan ikut keluar saat Sasuke sudah memisahkan diri dengan Naruto

"Unghh..." Naruto meringis merasakan sakit di bagian lobangnya saat Sasuke membantu menurunkan kakinya dari atas meja. Dengan pelan Sasuke membalikkan badan Naruto hingga Naruto menghadapnya. Naruto mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke dan Sasuke memeluknya erat dan ikut menyandarkan dagunya di puncak kepala Naruto.

"Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah." Sasuke berbisik pelan di telinga Naruto sambil mengelus helai pirang pemuda dalam pelukannya.

"Hm..." hanya mendapat gumaman singkat sebagai balasan, Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan memundurkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Naruto.

"Ck, dasar." Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto tertidur dalam pelukannya. Sasuke membaringkan Naruto di atas meja makan dengan pelan lalu dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh dapur. "Berantakkan sekali..." gumamnya lagi. Sasuke lalu meraih handuk Naruto di lantai dan memakainya lalu dia beranjak ke wastafell dan meraih sebuah lap kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari bak cuci piring.

'_**Kaki narase sonzai wo... koko ni iru to... **__**Arata**__** na tabi ga ima hajimaru'**_

Baru saja Sasuke hendak melangkah menuju meja, dia mendengar suara ringtone handphonenya. Sasuke mengikuti asal suara ringtone dan menemukan handphonenya di dalam saku celana jeans hitamnya yang tadi teronggok begitu saja di lantai.

'_**Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo... ikunuku tabi ni bokura'**_

Sasuke memandang layar handphonenya, layar dengan wallpaper ana conda di tangannya sedang menampilkan nama 'Minami', adiknya.

'_**Chie to tsu**__-cklik...'_

"Minami? Hn. Oh, Ok. Ya, aku tahu. Di mana kalian sekarang? Baiklah."

_Cklik_

"Mereka itu... ada-ada saja." gumam Sasuke setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan adiknya. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto yang tertidur di atas meja

Sudut bibir Sasuke sedikit terangkat melihat wajah tidur kekasihnya yang sangat damai. Perlahan dia menyelipkan lengannya di antara punggung Naruto dengan meja, juga di bagian pahanya dan menggendong Naruto di depan dadanya.

"Hemmhh..." Naruto sedikit menggeliat saat Sasuke menggendongnya, tapi sebentar kemudian dia sudah menyamankan posisi kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan hati-hati membawa tubuh Naruto dalam gendongannya menuju kamar Naruto yang berada di lantai 2. Sesampainya di kamar, dengan perlahan Sasuke membaringkan Naruto dan menyelimuti tubuh polosnya dengan selimut berwarna biru muda di kasur.

"Hmm... Sasuke?" Naruto terbangun saat Sasuke mencium dahinya.

"Tidurlah." Sasuke ikut berbaring di samping Naruto dan mengelus rambut pirang Naruto lembut.

"Hm..." Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke dan semakin merapatkan diri pada kekasihnya itu saat Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya.

"Oyasumi, Naruto... Suki dayo..." Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Naruto dan ikut memejamkan mata, menyusul Naruto memasuki dunia mimpi.

**TBC**

**Omake**

Seorang gadis berambut biru muda yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi diruangan gelap tanpa lampu terlihat sedang memperhatikan sebuah layar besar yang menampakkan seorang remaja pria sedang berjalan menuju wastafell dan meraih sebuah kain yang sepertinya adalah lap kecil.

"Are? Mau membersihkan?" kata gadis itu setelah memperhatikan baik-baik apa yang dilakukan orang yang ditampilkan layar. Gadis bermata kuning yang memakai bando putih di rambutnya itu segera merogoh sakunya dan menarik sebuah handphone mungil berbentuk slide warna putih dan setelah menekan beberapa tombol, dia menempelkan handphone di telinganya.

"Hihihi..." gadis itu tertawa kecil melihat orang yang sejak tadi diawasinya seperti mencari-cari sesuatu dan tawanya semakin menjadi saat orang di dalam layar meraih handphone yang ada dalam celana yang terbengkalai di lantai.

"Aniki!" pekik sang gadis girang saat orang yang ditelfonnya menjawab panggilannya.

'_Minami?'_ sahut suara di seberang telepon pada gadis yang ternyata adalah Minami.

"Aniki mau membersihkan?"

'_Hn.'_

"Tidak usah, biar kami bertiga yang membereskan semuanya. Aniki istirahat saja."

'_Oh, Ok.'_

"Aniki jaga Naru-chan ya..."

'_Ya, aku tahu.'_

"Yasudah kalau begitu..."

'_Di mana kalian sekarang?'_

"Ooo... rahasia. Sudah, matikan sambungannya. Pulsaku habis."

'_Baiklah__.'_

Sambungan telepon akhirnya putus. Minami tersenyum melihat kakaknya, Sasuke menggendong Naruto keluar dari dapur. Dia lalu menoleh ke belakang, memandang dua sosok lain yang berada di ruangan tertutup tanpa lampu tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Hei, kita masih punya kerjaan..." Minami tersenyum saat tidak mendapat respon dari dua orang lain yang tak lain adalah Rhie dan Mecha karena dia tahu, dua orang itu sudah pingsan kekurangan darah karena mimisan hebat sedari tadi.

"Dasar payah... ha... ha... ha-Bruk-" Minami terjatuh dari kursi tempatnya duduk ke lantai saat mentertawakan Rhie dan Mecha.

"Aku juga... butuh... pasokan darah..." dan... Minami ikut pingsan. Dasar payah...

Dan akhirnya, di ruangan tertutup itu, yang masih bisa bertahan hanya layar besar yang menampilkan gambar dapur yang berantakkan.

**End omake**

A.N:

Nyaw? Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Lemonnya sukses? Kalau belum, Mecha meu gantung diri di pohon bayam (?). Hihihi, fic ini totalnya ada 19 halaman, 1 halaman Author's bacot, 2 halaman balasan review + pembuka cerpen + permohonan maaf, 1 halaman Omake dan 15 HALAMAN FULL ADEGAN XXX.

Sebagai permintaan maaf, Mecha sengaja ngebuat adegan XXXnya full, tapi Mecha gak nanggung kalau ada yang pingsan kehabian darah kayak Rhie-nee, Mecha sama Minami yang ada dalam fic.

Mecha yang ngetik sih gak apa-apa, soalnya fic ini Mecha ketik di RS, mau mimisan atau kehabisan darah juga tinggal minta tambahan darah sama dokter buat dipasangin lagi tabung darah yang baru, jiakakak *JDUAK* (Psst... persediaan darah di RS ada banyak, yang butuh darah, cepat angkat tangan, entar Mecha ambilin. Kekeke... *guling-guling*)

Mohon maaf kalau ada yang gak sesuai keinginan minna-san ya... m(-_-)m , tolong kasih tau Mecha kalau ada kesalahan atau ada bagian yang kurang memuaskan minna-san semua, supaya bisa Mecha perbaiki ^_^

Wah, Mecha udah kebanyakkan ngomong, Segitu aja deh. Review ya... yang gak review, bayar Rp 20.000 *JDUAK* . Jaa minna~

VOTE BUAT KELANJUTAN FIC:

1. Fic ini nyeritain kehidupan sekolah SasuNaru sampai lulus, Semuanya berjalan lancar, tetap happy.

2. Fic ini dimasukkin adegan action, ditambahin banyak konflik, banyak hal-hal baru yang menantang dengan ending yang masih belum bisa di prediksi happy or sad.

3. Fic ini tamat chapter depan saat peresmian siswa baru jadi siswa SMU Konoha.

4. Fic ini langsung dicomplete aja sampai chapter ini.

Ayo pilih nyo... minna-san ingin kelanjutan nomor 1, 2, 3, atau 4? Sertain alasan juga ya...

P.S: Mecha juga mublish 1 fic rate T, judulnya Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Kalau ada waktu, mohon RnR juga ya... ^_^.

Review please... (kitten eyes no jutsu)

Mechakucha no aoi neko a.k.a Mecha


	4. The real hell by Uchiha Sasuke

Haii Minna… Mecha datang *muka polos + wajah tak berdosa* ada yang nyariin aku? *diraja rame-rame* sebelumnya gomen ya telat update, aku sadar, tiga bulan ini aku hanya sempat ngupdate 1 fic (A good Hokage), jujur aja, tugas sekolah menggunung ditambah dengan kegiatan ekstra beneran nguras tenaga, pas ngadep komputer buat ngetik, gak sadar malah main game buat ngilangin capek #PLAK#

Thanks ya buat semua yang udah baca, review + aler sama fave fic ini. Aku kaget plus gak percaya ngeliat komentar teman-teman semua hiks… senang banget waktu tahu banyak yang suka fic ini, tapi… **BANYAK YANG BILANG LEMON DI CHAP KEMARIN** **KURANG HOT?** O_O kekeke, tunggu lemon berikutnya yang bakal lebih menguras darah *PLAK* ah, gak usah panjang panjang. Langsung aja…

_**Balasan buat yang gak login:**_

_**Miichan 94**_

Arigato dah review. Wkwkwk, gomen ya, yang menang vote nomor 2, tapi bakal tetap happy end kok XD.

_**Neko-chan**_

Thanks dah review, hehehe akhirnya bakal happy end kok, tenang aja. Makasih sarannya Neko, tapi aku rada bingung mau masukkin konflik yang seperti apa kalau seperti itu hehe *plak*. Sekali lagi arigato ya…

_**YuI-chan d'GoldenSnake**_

Wkwkwk arigato Yui-chan *peluk sampai penyet* hehehe, lemonnya bakal tetap ada sama bakal happy ending, api bakal tetap kumasukkin konflik biar gak fluff. Gomen ya updatenya lama, tapi habis ini nggak lama-lama lagi kok XD

_**Ikha osvz**_

Arigato wkwkwk hei, jangan tepar dulu dong, baca kelanjutannya SasuNarunya dulu XD

_**Meko Meaow**_

Arigato dah review Meko. Salam kenal juga, gak apa-apa kok baru review, mau baca saja aku udah senang. Wkwkwk, chap-chap depan bakal lebih hot lagi *Plak*

_**Bunda Dita cie' FSA**_

Arigato dah review XD iya, nomor dua menang. O_O Nani? Kurang hot?aku niat bikin lemon lagi, aku buatin yang lebih hot lagi deh *PLAK*

_**Anenchi ChukaChuke**_

Chi-nee *peluk* wkwkwk, gomen deh, telat update lagi nih *muka polos* Nee mau coklat? Minta sama semenya donk… XD *Jduak* Lemon NejiGaa? Ada entar hehehe

_**Chiva miu**_

Arigato dah di review XD O_O Ma-mau coba adegan coklat itu? *nosebleed*

_**Hara-chan lupa log in**_

Arigato reviewnya… Wakakak, saya juag kebiasaan kalau subuh baca fic rate M *plak* YOSH! LANJUT! Wkwkwk

_**Laliu**_

Arigato dah review… wkwkwk arigato pujiannya. Heheh, oke! Nomor dua!

_**Uzumaki Andin**_

Arigato dah review… O_O kurang hot? Wah… siap-siap untuk lemon selanjutnya… khukhukhu. A Good Hokagenya udah ku apdet kok XD

_**Uchiha-namikaze Yui**_

Wah, wajah polos tapi minta lemon? *plak* wkwkwk, yang selanjutnya bakal lebih hot. Arigato dah review ya…

_**Hikari**_

Arigato dah review, tapi gomen ya… yang menang nomor 2, tapi bakal kubut happy ending kok XD lemon? Ok!

_**Tsukiyomi Hikari**_

Sesuai pesanan, ada konflik tapi tetap happy end. Heheh, gomen ya kali ini lama lagi updatenya, arigato dah direview ya…

_**Orang misterius**_

INI SIAPA? KENAPA BISA KENAL AKU DI DUNIA NYATA? *Panik + shock + seneng ada temen fujo di sekolah*

_**Cheara**_

Wkwkwk, tahnks dah review… itu… ada di bagian omake, yang beres-beres itu Minami, Mecha sama Rhie. Hm, Kushina ya? Bakal kumunculin entrr kok XD sekali lagi arigato ya

_**Hiroki –males login**_

Wkwkwkwk, arigato dah review lagi Hiro. Hehehe, bakat alami tuh *plak*

_**Dallet no Hebi**_

Wkwkwk, kan aku udah kasih peringatan 'gak naggung kalau nosebleed' *plak* hehehe, arigato dah review ya…

_**Ichanelfnarucielholic**_

Wkwkwk, gak apa-apa kok. Hehehe konflik bakal kumasukkin, Lemon bakal terus jaya *plak* arigato dah review ya..

_**Kikkai Mitsuhaki**_

Ahahah, gak apa-apa kok. Ok, bakal happy ending entar plus konflik bakal masuk, gak sekalian mesan lemon? *plak* wkwkwk. Kaget ya? Hehehe, aku juga kaget pas ngeliat kotak review, nggak nyangka kalau banyak yang suka fic ini XD arigato…

_**Li**_

Thanks dah review and ARIGATO PUJIANNYA XD wkwkwk, ok, konflik bakal masuk. Itachi? Tenang aja, dia bakal tetap muncul kok entar.

_**Ttixztestes**_

Arigato dah review hehee nomor 1 sama 2nya aku gabungin XD wah jangan panggil gitu dong, panggil Mecha aja. Sekali lagi arigato ya…

_**Ayyuhyuuga**_

Thanks dah review. Ok, sesuai permintaan hehehe

**#*#*#* ~(^_^)~ #*#*#***

**Disclaimer** : **Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto.

**Love story at school** © Mechakucha no aoi neko

**Pairing** : SasuNaru

**Rate** : M *Muka polos*

**Warning** : Yaoi, Au, OOC, OC (OC di Fic ini hanya Mecha, Minami sama Rhie XD), lime & LEMON . Cerita ini hanya cerita biasa, banyak kekurangannya ^_^.

**#*#*#* ~(^_^)~ #*#*#***

_**Cit… cit… cuit…**_

"Dobe, bangun…"

"Engh…"

"Dobe…"

"Hn?"

"Hei, itu trademarkku."

"Hm."

"…"

Pagi yang cerah, burung-burung berkicau, matahari sudah mulai terbit dan sinarnya tepat mengenai si pirang a.k.a Naruto yang sejak tadi tidak juga bangun meski Sasuke, pacarnya terus-terusan mengguncang bahunya agar sadar dari alam mimpinya.

"Hhhh… Dobe." Sasuke tidak mungkin meninggalkan kekasih tercintanya begitu saja, mengingat kalau kekasih pirangnya ini pasti kelelahan dan masih belum mau bangun karena 'perbuatan'nya semalam, tapi bagaimanapun juga mereka harus bangun untuk bersiap ke sekolah.

Sasuke melirik jam berbentuk bola basket yang tergantung di dinding sebelah kanan kamar. Jam berbentuk bulat dan berwarna oranye itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.55 pagi, satu setengah jam lagi sebelum kegiatan sekolah dimulai.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang ada dalam pelukannya. Sejak tadi Naruto tidak mau melepas Sasuke, membuat si raven kesulitan bergerak.

"Naru-Dobe, kau mau bangun sekarang atau mau melanjutkan yang semalam?" Sasuke berbisik mesra di telinga Naruto, dengan sengaja langsung mengulum cuping telinga kekasihnya yang masih memiliki beberapa bekas merah buatannya semalam.

"Khh! A-aku bangun sekarang." Naruto langsung membuka matanya dan mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat tingkah Naruto yang mukanya sudah merah karena malu. Mengingat masih ada banyak waktu untuk ke sekolah, Sasuke berniat mengerjai pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya ini.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk merengkuh Naruto dalam pelukan hangat, pelukan selamat pagi.

"E-ekh! Teme, kau mau apa?" Sasuke berusaha menahan tawa mendengar perkataan Naruto yang kentara sekali sedang gugup, terlebih lagi melihat Naruto yang langsung menarik selimut dan meletakkannya diantara Sasuke dan dirinya sendiri untuk membuat jarak.

"Tidak berbuat apa-apa kok… Dobe… hmh…" Sasuke berujar lirih sambil menghirup aroma jeruk yang samar masih tercium di leher Naruto.

"Engh… Teme… Sasuke… ukh…" karena mencium aroma jeruk dari Naruto, sepertinya Sasuke lupa akan rencananya menggoda Naruto, dia malah benar-benar menghisap perpotongan leher kekasihnya, membuat kissmarknya semakin tebal.

"Hngh…" Sasuke menggumam di bahu Naruto.

"Uakh…. Berhen… hngaah.."

"Hhh… kau mau ke sekolah hari ini atau kuizinkan saja?" Sasuke akhirnya berhasil mengontrol kembali dirinya.

"Tentu saja aku akan ke sekolah, Teme." Naruto berusaha menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah sangat cepat.

"Kau yakin? Sekarang mungkin belum, tapi sebentar lagi pasti akan sakit kalau kau berjalan."

"Huh?" Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. "Memangnya ap-"

_**dare datte shippai wa suru nda... **__**hazukashii koto janai**_

_**kono kizu o muda ni shinai de**__**... **__**waratte arukereba ii**_

Perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh ringtone yang berasal dari handphone Sasuke yang diletakkannya di atas meja samping tempat tidur. Sasuke segera meraih handpone hitam miliknya dan menekan tombol 'buka' ketika dilihatnya ada sebuah pesan masuk dari adiknya, Minami. Seketika layar handphonenya menampilkan pesan yang ditujukan untuknya dari sang adik.

'_Ohayou! Aniki, klw kw sdh bngun, hr in kt brngkt brsma sj dr rmh Naru-chan, mbilmu ad d grasi, sragam sklhmu ad pdq, skrng q ad d kmr Mecha, dtg ambl d sn y… Q g mw mmbwkan k kmr Naru-chan, tkt mnggnggu klw2 kau msh mw mlanjtkn yg smlm XD'_

_P.S: Yg smlam it HEBAT! b(^o^)d'_

Sasuke mendengus geli setelah membaca SMS dari adiknya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke memandang Naruto yang manatapnya penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sebaiknya kau cepat mandi, hari ini masih MOS, kalau kau terlambat, aku sendiri yang akan menghukummu." Sasuke melihat ke layar handphonenya saat tangannya mengetik SMS balasan untuk Minami.

"Hie… aku mandi seka-"

_**BRUK**_

"Aw!"

"Dobe!" Sasuke langsung menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar suara gedebug besar, dan begitu menoleh ke asal suara, dia tidak melihat apa-apa, barulah setelah dia melihat ke bawah, ada seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang terduduk jatuh.

"Auh… sakit sekali…" Naruto mengelus-elus pantatnya.

"Sudah kubilang, kalau kau berjalan jadinya akan sakit." Sasuke meraih handuk Naruto yang semalam dipakainya dan diletakkan di lantai, tepat disamping Naruto lalu memakainya sementara Naruto langsung menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya dari pandangan Sasuke.

"Aku kan tidak tau kalau sakit yang kau maksud itu seperti ini, Teme!"

"Sini, aku bantu ke kamar mandi." Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan membopongnya ke kamar mandi yang berada dalam kamar itu juga. Naruto yang digendong Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan kejantanannya, menutupi bagian pribadinya dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus ditutup, Dobe? Semalam kan aku sudah lihat semua…" Sasuke meurunkan Naruto di depan bath up kamar mandi. Mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi, wajah Naruto memerah, tangan yang tadi sibuk menutup-nutupi kini terjatuh di sisi tubunya sendiri. Tangan itu bergetar penuh emosi.

"Nah, kalau tidak ditutup begitu kan bagus." sepertinya Sasuke tidak pandai membaca suasana hati kekasihnya.

"Kau…"

"Hn?"

"OM-OMM MESUUUUUUM!"

_**Brak… Duak… bugh…**_

"Hei! Dobe!"

_**Duag! Bletak! Brak!**_

"Dobe! Sakit!"

_**Duak! Bruk! Byur!**_

"Keluar kau, Teme!"

Dengan tidak elitnya, Sasuke dilempari botol-botol sabun dan shampo oleh Naruto dan didepak keluar dari kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya diguyur dengan air dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe!"

_**BRAK**_

Pintu kamar mandi ditutup kasar Naruto

"Dinginkan dulu otak mesummu itu dengan air, aku tidak mau bicara denganmu hari ini!" Naruto balas berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi. Sasuke yang mendengarnya jadi sweatdrop.

"Hei, barusan tadi kau bicara padaku."

"…"

"Dobe…"

"…"

"…"

"…" 

"Hah…" setelah beberapa saat menunggu namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar mandi, Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar, dia ingin ke kamar Mecha untuk mengambil seragamnya dari Minami, adiknya. "Dobe, aku ke kamar adikmu dulu." Katanya sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

_**Dalam kamar mandi…**_

"Brengsek! Sialan! Sasuke jelek! Om-om mesum! Hiiiii!" Naruto sedang mencekik botol shampo tak berdosa yang diibaratkannya sebagai leher Sasuke, alhasil isi botol itu tumpah ke tangannya dalam jumlah banyak.

"Sasuke Teme! Hari ini aku harus membeli shampo baru gara-gara dia." Naruto mengusapkan shampo ditangan ke rambut pirangnya dan melanjutkan mandinya.

_**20 menit kemudian…**_

Naruto yang sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian sedang memasukkan berbagai jenis makanan ringan dan minuman kaleng* ke dalam tasnya, tak lupa juga satu set pakaian olahraga dengan celana pendek 20 cm di atas lutut berwarna biru tua yang berwarna sama dengan jas yang dikenakannya dengan dua garis putih di bagian sisinya, juga baju kaos putih pakaian olahraga itu dengan bordiran biru tua di bagian lengan dan ujung baju bertuliskan KG di bagian punggung ikut dimasukkan.

Saat akan keluar kamar, Naruto melewati cermin besar yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sejanak Naruto berhenti dan memperhatikan bayangannya sendiri di cermin itu. Dia sudah akan berjalan lagi kalau saja tidak teringat sesuatu. Secepat kilat dia berari ke depan cermin dan menarik kerah bajunya.

"I-ini… kissmark… Sasuke brengsek! Bagaimana aku bisa ke sekolah dengan leher begini! Awas kau Teme!" Naruto menoleh ke kiri dan kanan untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa menutupi tanda kemerahan di lehernya. Matanya menatap satu persatu isi kamarnya sampai iris birunya menangkap sebuah kalung berbentuk sabuk menyembul dari dalam laci meja belajarnya. Dia ingat, kalung sabuk itu adalah salah satu benda koleksi anime Yu Gi Oh miliknya dari chara Yugi dan Yami.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto menarik sabuk itu dan mengenakannya di lehernya. Walau tidak bisa menutupi semua bekas kemerahannya, tapi sebagian besar sudah tidak terlihat kalau tidak diperhatikan benar-benar.

Setelah merapikan lagi kerah bajunya, Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung menuju ruang makan di dapur. Mukanya langsung memanas saat sampai di depan meja makan karena teringat aktivitasnya semalam dengan Sasuke. Namun setelah melihat ayahnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah pulang, Mecha, Minami, Rhei-nee dan Sasuke tersayangnya sudah duduk di meja makan, dia segera menghilangkan pikirannya tentang 'itu' dan duduk di meja makan, berseberangan dengan Sasuke, lalu langsung makan setelah mengucapkan 'Itadakimasu'

"Kau baik-baik saja Naruto? wajahmu agak pucat, jalanmu juga agak pincang, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"U-uhuk! Kh!" Naruto tersedak makanannya sendiri karena ucapan ayahnya. Minami yang tepat berada di sampingnya langsung memberikannya segelas susu yang langsung diminum Naruto.

"Tidak apa ayah, Naru-nii cuma keseleo sedikit, kemarin dia terjatuh di sekolah, untung ada Sasu-nii, Naru-nii jadi tertolong."

"Brst!" Naruto memuncratkan minumannya karena tiba-tiba saja Mecha, adiknya sudah berada di belakangnya dan memuji-muji Sasuke.

"Begitu? Hm, kau ini ceroboh, Naruto. Selalu saja ditolong Sasuke, kasihan Sasuke kan? Mulai sekarang kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi." Naruto memandang tidak percaya pada ayahnya yang ikut-ikutan memuji-muji Sasuke.

"Ya, ayah." Naruto terpaksa mengiyakan dengan setengah hati, sementara Sasuke menyeringai senang dan ketiga gadis lainnya terkikik geli.

"Naru-chan, kau tidak merasa aneh pada susu yang kau minum itu?" Minami berbisik di telinga Naruto saat melihat Mecha sudah pergi wastafel untuk mencuci tangan dan piring makannya.

"Huh? Aneh?" Naruto memandangi lagi gelas yang ada di tangannya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan susu itu, warnanya masih putih, hanya saja rasanya agak masam, Naruto mengira itu adalah rasa susu terbaru. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Naruto meletakkan susu di atas meja makan dan mengangkat sendoknya, bersiap menyantap nasi goreng di piringnya.

"Pst… Naru, Mecha mencampurkan obat dalam susumu, katanya supaya kau tidak kesakitan saat berjalan." Sendok Naruto berhenti di udara setelah mendengar perkataan Rhie yang duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Hu-um, soalnya katanya semalam Aniki bermain agak kasar, jadi dia sudah menyiapkan obat untuk jaga-jaga kalau kau tidak bisa berjalan pagi ini." Naruto langsung menatap adiknya yang sedang menyanyikan lagu Dear my dari Janne da Arc sambil mencuci piring makannya di wastafel.

"Grrh… MECHA!" Naruto mengangkat sendoknya tinggi-tinggi dan melemparkannya ke kepala sang adik. Mecha yang mendengar namanya dipanggil otomatis menoleh.

"_Dear my…kowo no tsubete no iyasu_- ya?"

_**BLETAK**_

Sendok Naruto tepat mengenai kepala Mecha saat Mecha berbalik.

"Ittai!" Mecha langsung mengusap-usap kepalanya dan mengedarkan pandangan, mencari si pelaku pelempar sendok dan menemukan Naruto yang memandangnya seperti monster.

"Kau apakan, susuku!"

_**GLEK**_

"Tidak ku… apa-apakan…" dan dalam hitungan detik berikutnya Mecha sudah tidak berada lagi di depan wastafell. Dia berlari menuju ruang depan yang langsung dikejar Naruto.

"Sini kau!" kedua kakak beradik itu terus saling kejar di ruang tamu sementara yang lain tetap meneruskan makannya.

"Aniki…"

"Hn?" Sasuke menyahut panggilan adiknya tanpa menghentikan gerakkan sendok dan garpunya.

"Hari ini aku berangkat sama Rhie-nee dan Naruto, kau bersama Mecha ya…"

"Kenapa begitu? Selama ini kalau kuantar ke sekolah aku yang selalu bersama Naruto." Sasuke langsung memandang adiknya dengan tatapan protes.

"Sepertinya Naruto mengamuk besar padamu juga Mecha." Minami melihat ke belakang, Naruto berhasil menangkap adiknya dan sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah dikuncir rapi dengan brutal.

Sasuke sweatdrop. Naruto menoleh ke arah Minami dan Sasuke. Kedua kakak beradik Uchiha langsung pucat dan meneruskan makan dengan cepat sambil menunduk, tidak berani mengangkat kepala.

_**30 menit kemudian, di sekolah…**_

Sebuah mobil sport hitam dan sedan biru mengkilap baru saja memasuki areal sekolah Konoha Gakuen dan langsung menuju tempat parkir. Suasana sekolah yang sebelumnya biasa saja langsung heboh begitu para siswa-siswi tahu siapa pemilik mobil itu. Idola sekolah tentu saja. Segera saja mereka berkumpul di dekat areal parkir untuk menyambut sang idola sekolah.

"Sasuke-sama!"

"Sasuke!"

"Rhie-chan!"

Suara teriakkan anak perempuan dan laki-laki mulai dari tingkat satu sampai tiga langsung memenuhi gendang telinga Sasuke dan Rhie begitu mereka berdua turun dari mobil.

"Hai/Hn." Semua teriakan dari FC mereka hanya dibalas sapaan singkat dari Rhie dan gumaman tak jelas Sasuke.

"…" suasana langsung hening saat semuanya menyadari ada tiga sosok lain di dekat idola mereka. Satu duduk di samping kursi kemudi mobil Sasuke dan dua orang sisanya duduk berdampingan di jok belakang mobil Rhie. Ketiga sosok yang dipandangi tiba-tiba oleh siswa siswi yang berkumpul itu jadi gugup sendiri hingga tidak berani turun dari mobil.

"Kenapa mata kalian itu? Mereka bertiga ini adik-adikku dan Sasuke." Rhie menjelaskan pada siswa-siswi yang sudah mengeluarkan deathglare yang sedikit lagi setara dengan Sasuke pada Naruto, Mecha dan Minami. Saat MOS hari pertama kemarin memang ketiga orang calon siswa kelas satu itu berangkat sendiri karena Sasuke dan Rhie ada rapat OSIS mendadak, otomatis belum ada yang tahu kalau mereka bertiga berkaitan dengan idola sekolah, dan sepertinya para fans ini tidak suka kalau ada yang terlalu dekat dengan idola mereka.

'Kalau tahu mereka adik-adik Sasuke-sama dan Rhie-sama, aku sudah mencari perhatian mereka sejak kemarin.'

'Adik-adik mereka? Gawat, kemarin aku menghukum salah satu dari mereka bertiga saat MOS.'

'Aku pindah haluan! Cowok pirang itu lebih menarik daripada Sasuke dan Rhie! KYAAA~ KAWAII.'

Begitulah kira-kira isi hati para fans Sasuke dan Rhie yang sebagian sudah berbalik menjadi fans Naruto. Pandangan mematikan yang tadi ditujukan pada ketiga orang yang masih berada dalam mobil sambil duduk kaku perlahan berubah menjadi pandangan berbinar dan senyum kinclong yang menyaingi senyum Rock Lee, calon siswa kelas 1 yang dihari pertamanya sudah dikenal seluruh sekolah karena senyumnya yang oh… tidak perlu dijelaskan seberapa silaunya.

"Turun." Sasuke memberi isyarat singkat dengan kalimat dan pandangan matanya pada adik-adik dan 'adik' kesayangannya yang turun perlahan dan disambut teriakan siswa-siswi KHS. Hampir saja Minami melompat masuk lagi ke dalam mobil karena kaget dengan teriakan itu.

"Aih… yang rambut hitam itu pandangannya tajam, menembus jantungku. Gadis manis, terimalah cintaku!" satu suara nyaring yang tidak mampu dibendung suara teriakan lain sampai ke telinga Mecha. Remaja yang memang satu-satunya gadis berambut hitam di situ langsung merinding mendengar pernyataan cinta langsung yang menurutnya ekstrim.

"Kyaaaa aku benar-benar cinta pemuda pirang itu!" Seketika mata hitam Sasuke terlihat berwarna merah menyala dan aura hitam pekat keluar dari tubuhnya. Pandangan mematikan andalannya dia tujukan pada segerombolan gadis yang berada paling dekat dengan Naruto-'nya' yang anehnya tidak merasakan ancaman sama sekali. Setelah diperhatikan, rupanya mereka lebih tertarik pada senyum malaikat yang Naruto berikan pada mereka dari pada pandangan shinigaminya.

"Do… be…" aura Sasuke semakin gelap saja.

"Yang rambut biru muda itu tidak kalah manis dengan Rhie! Cantiknya!" Sasuke langsung memandang tajam kelompok pemuda di belakangnya dengan aura mematikan dua kali lebih dahsyat. Yang benar saja, tadi pacarnya yang diincar, sekarang malah adiknya juga. Emosinya benar-benar tersulut sekarang.

"Mengganggu mereka bertiga, mati…" suara rendah penuh ancaman Sasuke sukses mendiamkan para fans. Sasuke lalu berjalan ke arah gedung sekolah sambil memasukkan satu tangannya ke saku celana diikuti Rhie, Naruto, Minami dan Mecha di belakangnya yang sesekali melirik takut-takut pada Sasuke, kalau-kalau pemuda raven itu tiba-tiba meledak.

"Sasuke, aku dapat pesan dari Neji, kita sudah ditunggu di ruang OSIS, kepala sekolah minta laporan MOS kemarin."

"Hn." Sasuke melirik Rhie yang baru memasukkan ponsel flip biru muda miliknya ke dalam saku baju. Neji sudah hapal betul tingkah Sasuke yang tidak akan membuka SMS selain dari nomor penting, jadi dia mengirim pesan pada Rhie saja. Pandangan Sasuke beralih pada tiga orang lainnya. "Kalian langsung ke kelas saja, kalau terlambat kalian bisa dapat masalah." Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ya, aniki / Ok, Sasu-nii." Minami dan Mecha menjawab semangat.

"…" Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa dan langsung pergi. Pupus sudah harapan Sasuke yang ingin mencium bibir mungil menggoda kekasihnya dulu sebelum beraktivitas.

"Sasu-nii… sepertinya Nii-chan masih marah padamu, sebenarnya ada apa?" Mecha berbisik pada Sasuke.

"Hanya masalah kecil." Mecha mengernyit ragu dengan jawaban Sasuke itu. "Tapi akan kubuat dia mau bicara lagi, kau lihat saja." Seketika seringai berkembang diwajah Sasuke. Mecha yang melihat seringaian itu bersorak senang dan langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Buat nii-chan menderita dulu ya, kerjai habis-habisan saja, aku rela!" Mecha berujar senang sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Serahkan padaku, Rhie juga pasti bisa membantu." Rhie yang disebut namanya hanya nyengir.

"Yasudah aniki, kami pergi dulu." Minami mendekati Sasuke dan mengecup pipi kirinya, kebiasaannya sejak kecil saat akan berpisah dengan anikinya.

"Hn."

"Jaa~" Rhie melambai ke arah dua gadis sebaya yang kini berlari kecil menuju ruang MOS mereka. Setelah keduanya tidak terlihat lagi, gadis berambut coklat pendek itu menyeret Sasuke ke ruang OSIS.

Sementara itu, siswa-siswi yang sebelumnya mengerumuni para Idola sekolah di tempat parkir melihat semua hal-hal yang dilakukan Sasuke, Rhie, Minami dan Mecha.

"Ke-kenapa gadis berambut biru muda itu mencium Sasuke-sama?" seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut merah acak-acakkan gemetaran sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang semakin menjauh ditarik Rhie.

"Tayuya bodoh! Kau tidak dengar tadi kalau ketiga calon siswa baru itu adik Sasuke dan Rhie?" suara lain datang, kali ini berasal dari seorang gadis berambut biru keunguan dengan potongan pendek di bagian kiri dan belakangnya yang mencapai bahu, sedang rambut di sisi kanannya yang di biarkan panjang melewati dada dibiarkan terurai ke depan

"Iie! Tidak mungkin ketiganya adik Sasuke-sama kan, Ami*?" Tayuya menjawab perkataan Ami dengan nada kesal.

"Iya, yang kutahu, Sasuke itu hanya punya satu adik." Seorang gadis lain yang berambut hitam pendek menyambung lagi.

"Dari mana kau tahu itu, Emina*?"

"Aku mendengarnya saat bicara dengan Neji, aku sekelas dengan mereka. Dia bilang dia hanya punya satu adik waktu Neji bilang dia punya dua adik"

"Berarti dua orang di antaranya adik Rhie-chan. Sudah pasti gadis berambut hitam itulah adik Sasuke-sama, wajah, warna rambut dan matanya pun sama. Pemuda pirang dan gadis berambut biru muda tadi pastilah adik Rhie, sifat ceria mereka sama, senyumnya juga mirip." Seorang cowok berambut coklat pendek bernama Inaho* ikut mengutarakan pendapatnya. Ternyata banyak sekali yang berkumpul di situ dan mendengar gosip dadakan ini.

"Berarti… gadis berambut biru tadi punya hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke-sama?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Hei, yang kutahu, anak pirang tadi namanya Namikaze Naruto, cocok dengan Rhie yang marganya Uzumaki kan? Aku juga pernah dengar, Uchiha-san berpacaran dengan salah satu anak Namikaze Minato-sama, jangan-jangan gadis berambut biru itu yang dimaksud?"

"APA!" semua yang mendengarnya kompak berteriak.

"Aku juga pernah mendengar itu, tapi ku kira hanya gosip. Ah~ Sasuke-sama… aku tidak rela hiks…"

"Sial sekali aku, padahal gadis berambut biru muda tadi adalah cinta pada pandangan pertamaku."

Begitulah kira-kira tanggapan orang-orang pada para Idola mereka. Rata-rata semuanya kalimat patah hati yang keluar dari bibir mereka. Sepertinya ada salah paham di sini, tapi biarlah, semua akan baik-baik saja, ini hanya masalah kecil, tidak akan berdampak besar. Semoga saja begitu.

_**Di ruang MOS A**_

"Kau tahu kan? Episode it-"

"Nii-chan!" Naruto yang sedang asik berbincang tentang anime dengan keempat temannya, Gaara, Sumaru, Menma, dan Kiba sontak menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya. Suara itu dari adiknya Mecha, yang sekarang menuju kearah bangku yang tepat berada di depan Naruto, bangku paling depan di barisan kedua.

"Ya?" Naruto menjawab singkat sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Sasu-nii ya?" tanya Mecha langsung. Naruto jadi gelagapan.

"Tidak, aku… tidak kok! Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan itu, aku sedang sibuk dengan teman-temanku." Naruto menoleh ke belakang lagi, ke arah 4 temannya.

"Sibuk apa?" tanya Minami yang baru mendudukkan dirinya di samping bangku Mecha.

"Kami sedang bercerita tentang Yu Gi Oh." Menma menjawab kalem sambil tersenyum kecil, membuat orang-orang yang melihat senyumnya menahan mimisan. Takeki Menma*, remaja berambut krem agak panjang yang selalu memakai syal kemana-mana, remaja yang sukses menjadi uke termanis yang paling dicari nomor 3 di Konoha Gakuen, setelah Naruto dan Gaara tentunya. Itu karena kepolosan dan sifat lugu juga ramahnya.

"Iya, makanya jangan ganggu." Naruto menoleh lagi sebentar ke depan. "Ayo lanjut. Nah, sampai mana tadi? Oh ya, bagian saat Yugi me-" Naruto sudah asik sendiri bercerita lagi. Mecha dan Minami hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap Naruto yang sangat bersemangat bercerita sampai tidak memperhatikan teman-temannya.

Gaara yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya diam sambil bersedekap, Sumaru*, cowok ganteng berambut panjang dikepang ujungnya dan memakai syal ungu yang duduk di belakang Gaara membaca buku santai dan Kiba yang duduk dibelakangnya lagi tampak mengantuk.

Hanya Menma yang duduk di samping Sumaru yang mendengarkan Naruto sambil meletakkan kedua tangan di atas meja, bibir tersenyum dan kepala diangguk-anggukkan.

Tampaknya hanya Menma yang memperhatikan Naruto, tapi Minami meragukan tampang memperhatikannya itu, karena sejak tadi si bocah Takeki terus saja tersenyum.

"Menma…" Minami memanggil, sekali lagi memotong pembicaraan Naruto.

"Ya?" Menma memandang Minami dengan tatapan lugunya.

"Kau tahu apa itu Yu Gi Oh?" sambung Minami.

"U-um…" dan hanya gelengan pelan yang ditambah dengan wajah polos dan senyum kecil dibibirnya yang Minami dapatkan dari Menma. Seisi kelas yang mendengar percakapan mereka sejak awal kontan sweatdrop. Gaara sampai menoleh cepat pada Menma dengan tampang horor, Kiba terbangun dari tidur singkatnya dan buku Sumaru terjatuh dari pegangannya. Satu hal yang sama di pikiran mereka semua… 'Kenapa bisa ada orang seperti ini?'

Tapi tampaknya Naruto tidak peduli, dia malah melanjutkan lagi ceritanya pada Menma yang tetap tersenyum dan mengangguk-nganggukkan kepala seolah mengerti.

"Ih… nii-chan! Berhenti bercerita! Si Inocent Uke itu tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan!" Mecha akhirnya kesal juga.

"Hei, jangan mengatai Menma begitu." Naruto menoleh pada adiknya.

"Mecha-san…" Menma berbisik pelan.

"Apa?" dan dijawab ketus oleh gadis yang diajak bicara olehnya tadi.

"'Innocent Uke' itu… apa ya?" dan semua orang jadi paham kenapa Takeki Menma dipanggil manusia terpolos se-Konoha Gakuen, diumurnya yang menginjak 15 tahun pun dia belum mengetahui apa itu 'Uke' mungkin dia juga akan bingung kalau mendengar kata 'Seme' atau jangan-jangan dia sendiri belum pernah pacaran?

Seringai jahil terkembang di bibir Mecha. "Kau tidak tahu apa itu 'Innocent Uke?'" Menma menjawab dengan anggukkan.

"Jangan beritahu Mecha." Naruto memperingatkan.

"Tidak akan kuberitahu." wajah Menma langsung mendung mendengar ini. "Soalnya nii-chan sudah melarangku, jadi kau tanya saja pada Sumaru. Mungkin dia tahu? Iya kan Suma?" perkataan Mecha membuat wajah Sumaru memerah.

"Sumaru-kun?" Menma memanggil penuh harap.

"Ja-jangan tanya aku… aku tidak tahu." Sumaru menenggelamkan wajahnya pada buku yang sedari tadi dipeganggnya.

"Sumaru-kun…" Menma memanggil lagi.

"Aa." Hanya dibalas dengan gumaman

"Sumaru-kun…" dan lagi.

"Aaaa."

"Suma-"

"Aku sedang sibuk membaca! Jangan ganggu!" Sumaru membentak dari balik buku.

"Baik."

"…"

"…"

"Sumaru, Menma cuma mau bilang kalau buku yang kau baca terbalik." Naruto terkikik geli melihat Sumaru cepat-cepat membalik bukunya. Rupanya dia tidak melihat posisi buku yang diambilnya setelah terjatuh tadi, dan langsung menggunakan buku itu untuk menutupi wajahnya. Kikikan geli dari penghuni kelas lain membuat wajah Sumaru semakin memerah.

"Para senpai datang! Cepat kembali ke tempat masing-masing!" teriakkan panik Sakura yang baru masuk ke kelas membuat semua siswa-siswi yang sebelumnya berhamburan kembali duduk manis. Mereka semua sudah hafal betul sifat para senpai yang tidak akan melepaskan siapapun yang bertindak diluar kemauan mereka. Naruto mengecek seragamnya, memastian tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya. Dia tidak mau kena hukum lagi, apa lagi yang akan memberi 'hukuman' itu Sasuke.

_**SREK**_

Pintu masuk di geser. Naruto menahan napas melihat siapa yang pertama melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Pemuda tinggi tegap dengan rambut bergaya Emo dan mata hitamlah yang merebut perhatiannya. Sasuke. Orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemui Naruto saat ini malah ada di depannya. Naruto menelan ludah, dia tahu dia tidak akan selamat.

Di belakang Sasuke masuk beberapa senpai lain. Dia antaranya ada yang sudah dikenal Naruto seperti Rhie, Neji, Juugo, dan Suigetsu. Naruto memang pernah melihat beberapa senpai lainnya, seperti pemuda berambut biru pucat yang sedikit abu-abu sebahu yang kemarin 'diusir' Sasuke saat hendak merapikan bajunya, juga gadis bercepol dua yang dekat dengan Neji, tapi dia belum mengetahui nama mereka. Dua orang lain yang baru masuk belum pernah dilihat Naruto sebelumnya.

"Ohayou kouhai-kouhauiku yang manis, hari ini kita akan melanjutkan kegiatan MOS kemarin." Gadis bercepol dua membuka MOS dengan senyum manis dan ucapannya yang bersemangat.

"Karena ada pergantian, hari ini kamilah yang akan mengawasi kalian di ruangan A ini, jadi kalian perlu mengetahui nama kami. Aku Ten-Ten, yang berambut coklat panjang ini Neji, dia wakil ketua OSIS sekolah ini. Yang berambut biru pucat abu-abu pendek ini namanya Sora, kalian pasti sudah mengenal Juugo dan Suigetsu yang kemarin mengawas di ruangan ini, begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Rhie, jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya. Kami semua kelas XI." Ten-ten menarik napas sebentar.

"Nah, kalau yang berambut coklat pendek dan memakai kaca mata ini namanya Taruho-senpai*, yang satunya lagi yang berambut abu-abu panjang itu namanya Yagura-senpai*. Mereka berdua ini siswa kelas XII" Ten-ten menyambung penjelasannya.

"Nah… sesi per-"

"Kemarin kalian semua kusuruh membawa makanan dan minuman ringan kan? Cepat keluarkan dan taruh di atas meja masing-masing! Yang tidak bawa akan dapat hukuman." Suigetsu langsung saja memotong perkataan Ten-ten dan mulai membentak-bentak lagi. Serentak semua mengeluarkan makanan dan minumannya yang sudah dipersiapkan di atas meja. Ten-ten mendengus kesal pada Suigetsu.

"Bagus…" Suigetsu menggumam puas melihat semua meja terisi dengan 10 macam makanan ringan berbeda dan beberapa kaleng minuman, sebelum matanya tertumbuk pada satu meja dideretan ke 2 di baris ke 3 yang hanya terdapat satu bungkus keripik kentang dan sekaleng minuman rasa anggur di atasnya. Matanya memicing melihat si pemilik meja yang berambut krem dan mengenakan syal. Suigetsu menghampiri meja itu, meja milik Menma.

"Kau! Kenapa Cuma ini saja yang kau bawa? Mana yang lainnya!" Suigetsu mengangkat keripik kentang Menma.

"Gomen ne senpai… aku memberikannya untuk temanku Chouji, tadi dia bilang dia kelaparan. Tidak apa-apa kan senpai?"

Suigetsu mengangkat alis mendengar perkataan Menma.

"Mana yang namanya Chouji!" lagi, Suigetsu mengeluarkan suaranya.

_**Set**_

Satu tangan terangkat. Pemilik tangan itu berada di barisan paling belakang deretan ke tiga. Suigetsu lalu menghampiri meja itu sambil menyeringai saat mleihat ternyata yang ada di atas meja anak itu hanya bungkus makanan ringan saja.

"Mana makanan ringan yang kupesan?" Suigetsu memajukan wajahnya mendekat ke Chouji. Dalam hati, dia maklum kenapa anak berambut krem tadi membarikan makanannya pada Chouji, juga kemana isi dari berbungkus-bungkus makanan di meja yang sekarang dijadikannya tumpuan, bisa dilihat dari tubuh gempalnya, anak bernama Chouji ini pasti butuh banyak suplay makanan agar tetap hidup. Dia tahu, hanya ingin mengerjai saja, tipikal petugas MOS.

"Itu untuk dikumpulkan ya senpai? Kukira untuk bekal selama MOS?" Chouji tersenyum innocent sampai kedua bola matanya tidak terlihat ditutup kelopak matanya sendiri.

"Sui… Cukup bermainnya dengan anak itu, Sasuke ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, kembalilah kemari."

"Huh!" Suigetsu mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan Neji yang secara tidak langsung ingin mengatakan kalau perkataan Sasuke akan lebih penting daripada kesenangannya mengerjai Chouji. Anak seperti dia cukup langka* di KG ini, jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau dikerjai sedikit kan? Tapi akhirnya Suigetsu kembali juga ke depan kelas.

Sasuke maju satu langkah ke depan.

"Aku tidak akan mengulang perkataanku." suasana jadi tegang. Semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke, begitu juga Naruto yang sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin menatap pemuda itu. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya memandang wajah-wajah tegang calon siswa-siswi kelas satu di depannya. Saat pandangannya dengan Naruto bertemu, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

"Hari ini… kalian akan merasakan sendiri… panasnya 'Neraka ala Uchiha Sasuke' khu… khu… khu…" semua menelan ludah paksa. "Selamat menikmati…"

_**Beberapa saat kemudian…**_

"Apa-apaan itu! AKU TIDAK MAU! TIDAK! AAARRRGHHH!" teriakkan Naruto memulai kegiatan _'MOS yang sebenarnya'_

"TIDAAAAKKK!" Kiba…

"MENDEKAT PADAKU AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN!" Sumaru…

"Jauhkan! Jauhkan! TOUSAAAAAN!" Mecha…

"Aku mencintaimu! Jangan lakukan ini! JANGAAAAN!" Minami…

"CEPAT KERJAKAN SEMUANYA! Khu…khu… khu…" Sasuke…

"Hiks… Jangan dekatkan padaku… jangan…" Ino…

"Beraninya kalian… SHANNARROOO!" Sakura…

"To-tolong jangan senpai… jangan…" Menma…

"Nii-sama… *BRUK*" Hinata… pingsan…

"Kita putus, Neji!" Gaara…

"Ga-gaara… kau tidak serius kan?" Neji…

"100 % serius." Gaara lagi…

"TIDAAAAAAK! KAMI-SAMA! TOLOOOONG!" seisi kelas, ditambah Neji yang frustasi…

_**TBC**_

###****####****

* Makanan ringan dan minuman kaleng = properti wajib MOS =_="

* Ami = masih ingat Ami kan? itu loh… yang suka gangguin Sakura waktu kecil. Dulunya dia sekelas sama Sakura di TK, Dia muncul di bagian-bagian awal.

* Emina = Tau Emina nggak? Dia muncul di movie 2, senyumnya manis, jadi kumasukkin ^_^

* Inaho = Inaho ini muncul waktu ujian chunin, gayanya cool… wkwkwk

* Sumaru = Sumaru ini cowok jutek yang dari desa bintang, walau jutek tapi dia keren, kayaknya tipe 'sadistik seme', *lirik seseorang* cocok kan sama yang 'innocent uke'? #plak#

* Takeki Menma = Menma itu cowok imut yang pura-pura hilang ingatan yang ditemuin Naruto waktu dia lagi nyari rebung buat bahan ramen di gunung. Aku ngasih nama marga 'Takeki' buat dia, kayaknya cocok aja, 'Menma' kan artinya Rebung/ tunas bambu, nah… Takeki itu pohon bambu #PLAK#

* Taruho = pengawal setianya Shion di movie 4

* Yagura = yang pernah belajar bareng Guy-sensei, itu loh… yang sukses ngebuat Lee cemburu sama kedekatannya dengan Guy-sensei.

* Anak langka = bagi yang penah ngelewatin MOS, pasti tahu maksudnya. Kalau di antara teman-teman sekelas kita beda sendiri / lebih mencolok dari yang lain, pasti bakal dijadiin sasaran MOS mulu *sigh*

_**#*#*#* ~(^_^)~ #*#*#***_

A.N :

Nah… gimana chapter ini? Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Gim-mng! *di sumpal kaos kaki* wkwkwk, gomen kali ini gak ada lemon, kasihan Narutonya kalau baru semalam lemonan udah mau di'aniaya' Sasuke lagi hehehe, tapi entar bakal ada kok, aku udah nyusun rencana buat masukkin lemonnya khukhukhu. Aku udah berencana ngebuat lemon yang 'lebih' dari sebelumnya, berhubung aku lagi dapat ide mesum *PLAK*

Sesuai dengan hasil polling, sebenarnya yang menang nomor 2, tapi karena hampir semua minta pilihan nomor 1 dan 2 digabung aja, ya udah… jadilah chapter depan mulai muncul konflik yang bakal ngaganggu SasuNaru. Tapi tenang aja, gak sampai SasuNarunya putus kok, di bagian awal ini masalahnya ringan-ringan dulu lah. Sekedar warning, bakal banyak pihak yang ngeganggu hubungan SasuNaru, dan orang-orang yang kupilih ini bukan orang-orang yang biasa ngeganggu mereka di fic-fic lain, mereka kupilih dari chara-chara sampingan. Bisa nebak siapa 'mereka' ini?

Hm… kira-kira si Sasuke ngapain ya? Kok seisi kelas sampai teriak gitu. Ada yang tahu? Wakakak, kalau ada yang bisa nebak, bakal aku kasih hadiah ucapan selamat #PLAK#

Oh ya! Minna-sama, mohon doanya… minggu depan aku bakal ngadepin Olimpiade TIK di tingkat Kabupaten. Doain moga aku lulus ke tingkat provinsi ya… T_T . Hampir lupa lagi, minna-sama boleh kok ngingat-ngingatin aku (baca: neror) supaya aku cepet ngupdate, kalau gak diingatin kadang aku juga lupa kalau aku author *PLAK* Thanks buat **Shiru**, **Yuri**, **Raa**, **Nurul** sama teman-teman lain yang udah ngingatin kalau aku masih punya fic yang masih harus diketik Hehehe…

_**Bocoran:**_

Chapter depan penuh dengan adegan MOS yang menyiksa, diselingi dengan perintah-perintah konyol, memalukan dan mesum dari Sasuke untuk Naruto. Sasuke benar-benar memanfaatkan jabatan ketua osis dan ketua MOSnya untuk mengerjai Naruto. Ada yang mau nyumbang siksaan buat siswa-siswi ruang A yang manis-manis?

Wah, Mecha udah kebanyakkan ngomong, Segitu aja deh, ini juga udah 20 halaman XD

Motto:

Review ya... yang gak review, bayar Rp 20.000 *JDUAK* . Jaa minna~

P.S: Mecha juga mublish 1 fic rate T di fandom Eyeshield, pairnya HiruSena judulnya My devil my love. Kalau ada waktu, mohon RnR juga ya... ^_^.

Review please... (kitten eyes no jutsu)

Mechakucha no aoi neko a.k.a Mecha


End file.
